A Twist in the Starnik's Past
by The FalconWolf
Summary: Three months after the birth of Lupa's pups, there's a question on Myka's mind. "Why did her mother fall in love with a human?" So, Myka casts a spell with Lupa and Dakota who wish to know that answer, but only for it to go horribly wrong. They are transported back in timeseven years and lose their powers, so they must find a way back without revealing themselves to their parents.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 1: The Accident

**Myka's P.O.V**

"_So, my dear half-sister has birthed three deliciously, gorgeous pups now three moons old, my nephews and niece, mine and my family's nemesis is long gone and never coming back, and to make things greater, I'm pregnant. Nearly a week to be a little more precise, and nothing could have made me, Jack or any of my family any happier. Tony was a little more then over the moon when we told him, he kept saying how I wasn't the pup he raised with my adoptive parents, but a grow she-wolf. He makes me laugh. Dad was ready to tear Jack apart, but they came to a clear understanding on the same day, after all, I wouldn't let him seeing as we share the same gift and I was the only one who was able to hold him off, plus no-one wanted to leave me to raise god knows how many, but that was all in the fun of it, we didn't know. It was amazing, but dreadful after mom told me what to expect. But that's not why i'm doing this. The reason I'm writing this, is because this was something I never want to forget. I did something this morning that nearly changed everything, and I mean everything. I nearly erased my siblings and my own existence, because of me; I nearly undid everything that my family had worked so hard for. And I'm saying this because I want to remember to never do it again, and if any of my children see this, to know that they should never try it either. It started off a graceful, beautiful day in mine and Jack's den in Idaho…"_

"Jack, can you come here a moment please?!" I call out from the inside of the den. Clare and Gary came by earlier, neither able to believe we were married and now that I'm expecting. They were more then over joined, but it was great, we had our little gang back together and this time nothing would be able to prevent it again. It was a more then average day now that I'm pregnant, but other then the need to throw up whatever I ate this morning; it was nothing out of the ordinary. Jack walked into the den and I lay in with my book of Shadows laid out in front of me. Oh his smile, it made me melt inside.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned. He walked over to me and kissed me deeply. I savoured the moment; I loved his touch, even more his kisses. "What's up?" He asked sitting back.

"Just sit there and don't move." He replied and looking back down to my book, so he did and sat patiently. "Bring forth my mate and me, make him fall on bended knee, to be by my side throughout all time, bring his heart and make it mine." I looked up to him, expecting some sort of reaction that indicates it had an effect on him. But he didn't show any sign of it working. I smiled; it was exactly what I wanted to see. I reached forward and pulled him onto a passionate kiss in which he wrapped his paws around me and pulled me over him, all without breaking the kiss. I stood over him with my paws either side of him as it grew in intensity until finally we let each other go after a lack of breathing.

"I think you lost your powers again." My hunky grey wolf chuckled.

"Nope, it just shows I don't need to cast a love spell to know you love me." I giggled and kissed him again.

"You don't have to cast a love spell to know I love you." He chuckled again as he pulled back and I looked down at him.

" OhI know, and I have the evidence." I replied and motioning down to my stomach.

"Made with all my heart and love for you." He said softly and running his paw down my side and resting it on my stomach and above our pups. I caressed his touch, oh how I loved it.

"Oh stop it, you know I like it when you do that." I giggled.

"Hence why I'm doing it."

"Well listen, I wanna go and see mom and dad today, maybe when I get back, me and you could have a little fun." I said seductively and grinding my body against his a single time. I liked it, and I know he did even though he didn't show it.

"I think I can handle that." He ginned. I kissed him quickly and stepped off him. "Want me to come with you?"

"Let's go, you still need to make up with dad." I giggled. He shivered at the thought, only making me laugh as we stepped outside. I held lout my paw for him in which he took before I spoke and picturing mom and dad's den lightly in my mind. "There is no time to stop and stare, make it quick to travel there, for it is time that I now need, take me there so I may succeed." We were consumed in green light, the same my eyes turn and the same that runs in my blood as the Starnik gene took over. The light grew all around us and blinded me momentarily before it started to clear and our surroundings changed. It dimmed quickly and as it cleared to my left was mom and dad's den filled with all that human stuff they have here and to the right and over looking the Valley through a gap in the trees was where they sat side by side. I had the puppy in me overcome my body and I squealed in glee and tackled my father in which after he knew it was me he wrapped his paws around me and hugged it out.

"Hey baby girl." He laughed.

"Hi daddy."

"You only saw us a few days ago, what's all this for?" He asked while still laughing and I lay on him close to his chest. I couldn't help but feel as my cheek brushed over those scars on his neck that was clearly visible. But I didn't care; I'd seen and felt them too many times to even notice them.

"I just wanted to see you, I missed you already." I giggled.

"Well it's always nice to see you too." I looked up and around as mom and Jack finished hugging and she turned to see me. I jumped of dad laughing and ran into her chest; tail wagging and she started laughing.

"How are you doing honey?" She giggled.

"I'm doing ok, better if it wasn't for Jack." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"He made me this way, it's his entire fault." I giggled again and looking over her shoulder to wink at Jack. I felt mom relax a little more and let out an amused sigh.

"Myka?" A female voice asked. I looked behind Jack as he stepped out of the way, and Lupa and Faolan sat with their three pups Kodak, Shane and Sarah. She suddenly squealed loudly, but then again, so did I and we ran across the small gap and flew into one another and embraced each other tightly while giggling away. "Mom and Scott told us when we came the other day." She giggled. "Congratulations!" It was strange to feel her these days. She now lives as the Earth Angel, a spirit. She died on the night the Ditori fell and her body still lies there. She has no heartbeat, no breath or warmth, but her pups still get some sense of life around her if they still like to lie with her.

"Thanks, it's so good to see you again!"

"I know!" She laughed as we pulled apart but keeping out paws around one another. "It's been nearly two weeks, that's too long."

"What about Dakota? Have you seen him?" I asked as we finally let each other go.

"I saw him this morning; he's going to come by any time now." She looked around me and I knew her eyes had settled on Jack. "And you, come here!" She ordered and walking quickly around to him. While she did that, I walked over to Faolan who opened his giant mitts for me.

"Congrats, you'll make a great mom." He whispered.

"Thanks, it's good to see you all again."

"Auntie Myka, Auntie Myka!" Sarah giggled as she came around. I couldn't help but play along. I wriggled out of Faolan's grasp and crouched down opposite her and she practically hugged my muzzle seeing as how small she still was.

"Hey dear, how have you been?" I asked.

"We're ok." She answered.

"Can you show us a spell?" Kodak asked suddenly. "Daddy said you would." I looked up to him with a confused face.

"Lupa and I told them about this family and how special they were going to be one day. We thought it was abuot time they knew, so they know everything." He smiled.

"Ahh, so you know now do you."

"That you're a witch and grandma and grandpa are the Starnik, it's so cool!" Shane laughed as he bounded around. "I can't wait for my eyes to change."

"Can you still show us something?" Kodak asked again as they all lined up in front of me. I only smiled and swirled my paw in a circle high above their heads and speaking.

"For in their heart this season glows, bring firth that season's snows." As I finished, small but heavy snowflakes started to fall from the underside of my paw and onto them. They started laughing and playing with each flake, trying to catch them and just playing around in it. A moment later, we all heard that unmistakable low boom and rumble that was my dearest brother appearing in the background. He stepped up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Mom and Scott told me and Chance yesterday, congratulations." He said and licking my cheek. The flakes falling from my paw seemed to stop by themselves after that and I arose to pull him into a hug.

"How's Chance and where is she?"

"She's spending the day with her dad, so I thought I'd use this time wisely." He replied as he let go.

"This is nice, having the family over again." Mom said out of the blue.

"We all came here only a week ago, we all do every month." Lupa laughed.

"Still, it's nice when it's not planned." She added.

"In that case then, I'm going to catch some lunch." Dad said as he started to turn around and head towards the Valley.

"I'll give you a paw sir." Jack said as he trotted along side to him.

"Think you'll live without me for a little while?" Faolan asked to Lupa.

"As Long as Kodak can chew your ear afterwards, then yes, go for it." He kissed her before running off after them.

"You know, I can't wait for the day that when the pups are old enough and you have yours that we can all hunt together." Mom laughed.

"A little like a pack then?" Dakota chuckled.

"We are a pack now." Mom replied. "Just a far apart one."

"Very far apart." Lupa giggled and rounding up her pups. Dakota gave her a hand and played with them while mom and I walked over to the edge of the cliff with mom to look over the Valley, the sole reason I came here.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sick, nothing new." I replied.

"Sick now or just constantly feel like it?"

"Now and always." I replied with a smile

"That's a good sign." She giggled.

"Ergh, how did you do it, and twice, one with a human?" I groaned

"That human is your father might I remind you." She laughed. "But seriously, what kept me going was that the outcome is more then a blessing. It's all worth it in the end, just remember that."

"I will, thanks." I smiled. "On that topic, I've got another question." I added.

"What is it?" She smiled just as warmly if not warmer.

"Well, I love dad with all my heart, nothing can change that. But why did you fall for him?" She looked at me strangely, but certainly taken back and confused by the strange yet random question. But as I'm told, something I get from her. "I know Shadow and grams had a part to play, but how?"

"Well, to be honest, neither did I." She answered and looking back out across the Valley.

"I know you were great friends before and lived here." I pointed back to the den with Dakota and Lupa playing with her pups. "But how can you do all that and nearly risk it all."

"I really don't know either. But technically, it was him who started it, he kissed me first and then we were taken over, literally. I fell in love with his wolf, and only when he was it was I in love with him."

"That's totally not confusing." I replied sarcastically.

"Well maybe you can come up with a little spell of yours to find the answer." She suggested.

"You'd be ok with it? I don't know if it'll work or do the right thing. I could mess up big time."

"I'm sure you'll be ok, you'd put it right if you did." She replied licking my cheek. "Let me know too, I would like to find out and make sure I wasn't crazy that night." She added and then walking away behind me to be left with my thoughts. But as I was thinking, Lupa and Dakota sat either side of me.

"Mom said you were going to find out something." He said.

"That you were going to see what made them fall in love or something." Lupa added.

"I'm just confused as to how mom could fall in love with a human; she gave me permission to use a spell to find out myself."

"Mind if we join you?" Lupa asked. "I've had that question on my mind for a long time."

"Me too, come on, do it." Dakota added. I smiled at both of them and placed my paw over there's. I looked back at mom seeing her play with my adorable nephews and her grand-pups and for a moment nodding before getting down to playing again. I looked over the Valley and searched for the right words, the wrong ones and I could mess this up seriously. Who knows what could go wrong. I thought what I wanted; I thought of something that their love did, me. I was the outcome of their love, so that's what I could use to set this spell.

"The story of our parent's mystery, let it be revealed to my brother, sister and me, searching for that answer throughout their time, give me that answer within this rhyme." Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and without a warning, green sparks in their millions spewed out of the ground like a mechanic grinder against metal. It made a wall around us, my heart beat frantically, and I knew the same went for my brother and I would say the same for Lupa, but I can't for obvious reasons. But it was then the ground beneath us gave away and led down into a bright, burning white light, something that made me start to think I cast a spell to kill us and now we're falling to heaven, strangely. But we fell, and we couldn't see the bottom. We screamed and yelled as we spun out of control and wildly, neither of us knowing what was happening. I just killed us, I knew it, and now because of me, we're falling into oblivion.

**Hey guys, i'm back! I never seem to leave the Archive for long before i put up a new story. So here we are, it's so great to be writing another Starnik Story. This one i'm going to try and keep short, i don't epect it to be more then ten chapters long. But I've said that before, and look at the length of my others. hahaha**

**So, Myka, Dakota and Lupa seemed to have fallen somewhere, but where? Where are they going and what has happened? Only time will tell. I hope you guys enjoy it. Those that are reading this and haven't read the Starnik series will not understand most of this, so i suggest to leave this and then read them before coming back to this, otherwise yuo won't have a clue what i'm on about. But anyway, i hope you like it. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mistake

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 2: The Mistake

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Either that was some crazy dream, or it really just happened, either way, my head felt it had been hit by a car, AGAIN! What was it that happened? Myka did some spell, but the ground gave way, I thought we all died again for a split second. But wait… who's to say we haven't, we could be. Myka is so un-dead if we are. I strain my eyes to open, but that's when I find it wasn't only my head that rocketed with pain, but my entire body. My vision was blurred, but I could make out simple things. I was laid on something soft, there was darkness all around us all but one circle, so I assumed we were in a den of some sort. I could only guess and hope it was mom and Scott's, where else could we be seeing as we were only just outside before. "Mom?" I rasp, man how dry my throat was, it was horrifically bad. But was then a part of what I thought to be the wall moved, but it turned out to be a wolf.

"Don't talk, you're ok." She replied. Well at least it was mom and we were alive, but there was something odd about her voice. It sounded…I couldn't place my paw on it, it was certainly hers, but there was something another then it. She padded over to me and sat before my head, and started placing her paw in certain places. "Just lie still."

"What happened?" I still ask as my vision started to return. I started to make out objects belonging to Scott lying around the den, and the soft thing I lay on was one of the fur skin rugs.

"You tell me, we found you lying outside with those two." I moved my head around and could just make out who I guessed was Lupa and Myka still passed out across the den.

"Myka and her stupid spells that's what." I grumble.

"Who and her what?" She giggled. I only then seethed as a minor wave of pain burned through me. "I'd better tell Scott you're awake. Just lie still and take it easy, I'll be back soon." She said and rising to her paws. "See you soon cutie." My seething came to a sudden stop at that word and my vision snapped back to normal as she walked out with a large grin. Not only was her voice different, she looked completely different. Sure it was her, but she still even looked different, but I still couldn't place my paw on it. Maybe she was coming into heat; it was that time of year so it was about time. But she has never said that to me, it was worrying. I lifted my head and looked over to Lupa who seemed to be stirring, so I crawl over to her, but only adding more of that searing pain course through my body. So when I reached her, I flopped out again with my face opposite hers.

"Lupa…" I whisper and placing my hand on her cheek. She snapped her eyes open as soon as I touched her, but her eyes then half closed and they fluttered. But something else happened that made me worry, she breathed! "Did…did you just breath?" I asked.

"What?" She sighed but with a deep breath.

"You did it again, you breathed!" I exclaimed a little louder. Instinctively, she took another breath, but it must have been that breath that made her see, for her eyes widened quickly and she shot up onto her haunches while breathing heavily.

"What the hell!" She yelled. I slammed her muzzle shut and laid her back down as she started whimpering, I guessed she was feeling that pain I did.

"Just lie still, it'll pass soon."

"Dakota I can't see." She hyperventilated in panic.

"You're panicking because you're alive?" I chuckled. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Who's alive?" Myka groaned. "And why can't I see?"

"You!" I yelled and managing to sit up. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She groaned.

"You said a spell and now we all feel like crap, Lupa's breathing and mom's calling me cutie."

"Lupa's breathing?" She gasped with wide eyes and looking over to me.

"Mom called you cutie?" Lupa asked.

"You did something, and whatever it was, was not what we planned."

"Mom's probably in heat, it wouldn't be the first time she's said or done something like that to you, dad or Scott." Lupa added while she pushed herself up to her paws.

"Can we talk about that later?" I snapped and taking her by surprise.

"That spell should have worked; I don't know why that happened." Myka groaned and pushing herself up to her paws. "I'm sorry; I didn't exactly think that happened."

"What did happen?" Lupa asked again. "We fell into that light, then we wake up here."

"Let's find mom and Scott, they might know more." I suggested. I walked over to Lupa, but she motioned for me to help Myka as she was already on her paws and could walk. So I let Myka lean against me while we walked outside and into the blinding light which after we let our eyes adjust we sat a little distance out. But something was strange, something wasn't right out here either and we all saw it. The leaves were falling, they were withered and old, it was autumn; but how? Last we saw and knew it was the middle of summer. That can't be possible.

"How long were we out?"

"A few hours." Mom said as she came trotting up the hill; her voice, her fur and her body in a way looked the same, but there was a more youth in them. Mom was a very mature she-wolf, but now she looks like she's two. Lupa and Myka had their jaws hanging loose and I was struggling to keep mine up. Had she not been my mom, I'd admit, she'd be pretty hot.

"Mom?" Lupa gasped, still Myka and I were surprised to be able to hear her breath.

"Nope, sorry, maybe she's down with the pack. When Scott gets here one of us will find her for you." My sisters and I all looked at one another in nothing but utter confusing.

"Huh, funny." I replied sarcastically. It was then Scott came jogging up the slope, but he gave us more of a shock and made Lupa's now beating heart speed to unbelievable levels. He was in human form, but not only that, he looked younger, younger by about eight years. He had a small stubble, long, messy black hair, what the hell was going on?!

"So they're awake." He smiled.

"I don't know what happened to them, but they must have hit their head pretty hard." Mom laughed.

"Ok, what happened to us and what is wrong with you?" Lupa asked.

"You tell us, and nothing is wrong with us. What's wrong with you?" Scott chuckled as he walked towards the den and placed his bow against the wall.

"Dad what's happening?" Myka asked now as worried as the rest of us. Scott pointed to himself, then looked behind him as if looking for someone before turning back to us.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked with an amused smile. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm a human and you're a wolf." He then laughed. "How hard did you hit you're head?" He added as he and mom then started laughing really hard. Lupa, Myka and I only looked at one another in shock. What was wrong with them?

"Ok, we're going to go this way and let you clear your heads." I said as if talking to a pup, just plain and simple before leading Myka and with Lupa following behind to the left and away from the hysterical two. We could still hear them laughing a while later and Myka could walk again.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Lupa asked.

"I'm sure it's some prank." Myka answered. "But what's wrong with you? You're breathing!" I placed my paw over her muzzle and could easily feel her breath on my pads. I placed it and my ear on her chest, with her permission of course, and I could feel several, long and strong heart beats, but also her warmth, something I hadn't felt the same since mom and Scott fell in love and she only had half a spirit. It was like she was back to normal.

"Do you feel ok?" I asked as I moved away.

"I feel sick." She answered and licking her lips a little. "Sick as in starving sick."

"Well seeing as you haven't eaten in three months I don't blame you."

"Something is really wrong, what did you do?" She asked as we both looked at Myka.

"Just a spell to give us the answer, I don't understand either why it did what it did so don't blame me."

"Call dad, he used to be in Scott's mind so he could be doing something, he might now." She nodded before looking up to the sky.

"Shadow! Shadow I need you!" She called out. Her voice echoed out around the forest and around us, but other then that nothing happened. We knew he could always hear us, but he could only come if it was to do with a charge, and Myka is his charge, he wouldn't come if Lupa or I called. Something to do with spiritual laws. But nothing happened and no-one came. "What the heck?" She said irritated.

"Try grandma, maybe he can't come." Lupa suggested.

"Grams please help us!" She then shouted louder, but really, she didn't have to, they always hear us no matter how loud we are. We waited a moment before the wind around us picked up a notch and blew in one direction in which we followed it and there she stood. Grams looked at us, but with a puzzled expression.

"Grams something's wrong, I'm breathing and mom and Scott are…" Lupa started but was then cut off by her.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Who are you and how come I heard you?" She demanded and slowly padding towards us.

"Not you too." I groaned.

"Me too?" She asked harshly and sitting opposite us.

"Mom and Scott don't recognise us." I replied.

"I'm alive again which shouldn't be possible and everything has changed. Do you know where Faolan and the pups are?"

"Who and whose pups?" She asked back. Lupa's jaws could only drop. Her face then contorted into that of an angered face and she turned around to face Myka.

"Ok, I'm going to kill you!" She roared and diving at Myka. Myka waved her paw in Lupa's direction and to the side, but nothing happened and Lupa collided with her. She stood over Myka's chest and snarled in her face. "You did something, I don't care if it was an accident, but because of you our own parents don't recognise us and nobody knows my mate or pups!"

"Lupa that's enough!" I growled and pulling her off. Myka quickly sat up, but she looked down at her paws.

"My powers don't work." Ok, this now has just taken a new level of seriousness.

"What?" I gasped. She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed, but nothing happened. She then threw her paw out in my direction, but still nothing happened.

"I've lost my powers." I looked across to Lupa and jumped, but nothing happened, I remained where I stood. Lupa then held up her paw facing the sky, and narrowed her vision onto it; but the only thing we saw was her paw, nothing more.

"We've all lost them." I said. I looked around to grandma who only seemed to be sitting there in confusion, but interested, most likely because of how insane we looked. "Grandma we've lost our powers!" I said again.

"Who are you?" She only asked back.

"We're your grandchildren." Lupa answered.

"My daughter hasn't had pups." She replied. "So you can't be."

"You're our spirit guide, where's dad?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked puzzled. I roared in frustration, and I tried not to turn it towards Myka. We've gone over that and if I did then that wouldn't be getting us anywhere.

"Grams something happening to us, we need help." Myka pleaded. "We're your charges, how else did you hear us?"

"Scott and Rosie are my charges, I don't have any others." She answered.

"But we're your grandchildren." I added just as desperately. "Our mom is Rosie, we had powers, but now on-one knows us and we've lost them."

"Prove it." Was all she said. "Prove it to me."

"You're mate was Terry." I replied and taking her back instantly. "He left you after knowing you were pregnant with our mom."

"You died giving your life for her and Scott jumped in front of the bullet that wasn't meant for you." Lupa added.

"Dad's power is based on fear and pain and mom's love, who else could know this. Please, we need help, something's happened and we've lost everything." She stared at us in awe, we could tell.

"How do you know all that?" She asked.

"Because you're our grandma and Rosie's our mom, you're all our family!" I replied panicky.

"Then how did this happen?"

"I said a spell that was supposed to show us the answer to a question, but something else happened and now we've lost our powers and no-one knows us, not even you."

"What powers did you have?"

"I was a teleport." I replied.

"I could make a shield among other things." Lupa said.

"I was a witch with mom's healing powers and Dad's telekinesis."

"Only Scott has that power!" She exclaimed as if she caught us out in something. "He's human so that can't be possible."

"You gave him the ability to turn into a wolf, he's my father."

"I did no such thing!" She spat. "I have no reason to so why would I." I looked around at my sisters, we couldn't convince her. But then Myka spoke out of the blue and with a random and completely off topic subject.

"What year is it?" She asked. "What's the date?"

"It's July 2012." She answered sceptically.

"Oh my god." Myka muttered.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"The Spell." She replied and seemingly deep in thought. "Searching for that answer throughout their time, give me that answer in this rhyme." She then looked up at Lupa and me as if she had a brainwave. "I asked the spell to show us the answer in their time, we've been sent back in time!"

"What?"

"Think about it. Mom, dad and grams don't recognise us because we haven't been born yet, we've lost our powers because of the same reason. Grams hasn't made dad a wolf yet so she had no idea what we're on about. The spell sent us back in time to see the answer for ourselves."

"See what?" Grandma asked.

"Why they fell in love."

"It would explain it." She replied, but still not looking convinced. "I want you to stay here while I find out if this is possible, don't let anyone see you. I'll be back soon." She then suddenly faded away and leaving us to our thoughts and each other.

"We have to stay here?" Lupa questioned.

"I guess." I sighed and lying down. "If this has happened then we can't be seen."

"Remember what grandma Jenny used to say, time can always be changed, she changed it all the time. So we could seriously mess things up if we do something wrong."

"But I'm starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in like, ever!"

"I'll find us some food, you two stay here." I replied and getting back up to my paws again. "It'll be safer if one of us goes, that way we won't draw attention."

**Myka's P.O.V**

It was all my fault, all of this was my fault. My sister hates me, we've moved back in time, we've lost our powers, we could change our future and even erase our very existence. To make matters worse, I don't want to give birth before I even conceived my own pups or met their father! I can't give birth when their father or I hadn't even been born yet! I could have just gone and stubbed myself from the future, and therefore my pups and because I was the one that killed Sam, he wouldn't be stopped. Who knows what damage I've done already by bringing us here.

Eventually, it all started to get too much, and I found myself silently weeping into my paws. Lupa lay some feet away from me, so I guessed she was obviously pissed and wanted nothing to do with me. Dakota most likely felt the same way, my own siblings hate me and I've taken Chance away from Dakota and Faolan and her family away from Lupa. What more could I lose now. So as it all came to me, the tears began to fall. It was all my fault!

"Hey what's wrong?" Lupa asked in surprisingly a caring voice.

"Everything." I replied without removing my paws, but I could sense she was still lying where she was before. "I've lost my mate, I've made you and Dakota lose yours and your family. I could have killed us all before we were even born." I sobbed. But then I felt something I really didn't expect, but I accepted it. I heard her moving, and it was moment later I felt her against my side and her paws around me. I sat up and leaned in against her and laying my head on her chest to cry it out. "You hate me, Dakota hates me, I've ruined everything."

"We don't hate you." She cooed and stroking my cheek. "You're our little sister, we can never hate you. Remember what mom used to say, "forgive and forget", I'm sure we'll find a way to get out of this. Family is everything in ours, and when you have yours it'll only be made stronger."

"We have to get home, I can't give birth here." I continued to sob.

"That's nearly two months away; we'll get back by then."

"But how?" I wailed loudly. "We don't have our powers, so I can't get us back."

"We'll find some other way, I'm sure grandma will find a way." She replied softly. There was a benefit to this, not that I was going to mention it. At least now I was given the chance to know what Lupa felt like when she was alive completely. She was warm, tender, soft, it was motherly. I started to settle some as it started to remind me of mom's touch, even more so as she cooed and stroked me. No matter how old you get, with the right person, they can always make you turn into a puppy again. So what if I was nearly three years old and pregnant, I left like a pup in its mother's embrace. But it was then we started to hear Dakota returning. He groaned and grunted as he came towards us, dragging something that looked like a buck with him. I quickly sat back onto my haunches and wiped away my damp cheeks and looked back at Lupa. "Better?" She questioned.

"Yeah, thanks. You really are the perfect mom." I laughed weakly.

"So will you be when you birth my nephews and nieces. Just keep those hormones under control, let it all out on Jack when we get back." She smiled. We looked back at Dakota just as he dropped it before us.

"Now that was hard to get back here." He breathed. Lupa was before the carcass before we both blinked, already ripping into it and devouring it. I was hesitant, which my brother saw. "Come on, eat up."

"I'd rather not, I can't keep anything down." I replied.

"Gotta keep the little ones strong." He said as he lay beside Lupa. "Come on, dig in." I still sat where I was, but I really then did start to see that I had to. It wouldn't be good for me, let alone the pups, and I couldn't let anything happen to them. I sighed, knowing I'd regret this and took a leg in my paws and started ripping into the muscular limb. It tasted great, but I knew I'd taste it again sooner or later with that added tinge of vomit. I glanced over at Lupa; she had her head deep inside the belly of the buck and gorging on the delicacies held within. Some she-wolf like behaviour.

We feasted on the meat, Lupa eating far more then Dakota and I. I wasn't particularly that hungry, but it wasn't for me, it was for the pup's benefit, a benefit that I'd later regret. Most of Lupa's muzzle had a layer of blood around it, so she set to cleaning herself off while I sat around with Dakota to wait for Grams. It was an hour after she last came that she returned as a fading image before us. We sat up to listen to her, but we feared what her verdict would be.

"So you say Scott's your father?" She asked.

"Scott's my father." I Replied.

"Our father's a wolf called Shadow that lives…"

"In Jasper Park, Canada." She interrupted Dakota. "I did my research and everyone else believes you're telling the truth."

"So?" Lupa questioned.

"Let me have a look at my grand-pups!" She laughed and trotting the gap towards us. We all smiled and walked towards her and let her scent us and look us all over. Firstly her eyes rested on Lupa. "Have we met?" She giggled and looking her up and down.

"I get my looks from your side of the family." Lupa giggled in return.

"And you?" She questioned and looking towards Dakota.

"Dad's side, another near replica." He chuckled.

"Now you?" She asked looking towards me. "You look totally different."

"After you turned dad into a wolf, he was a black one, so I took more after him."

"Just him? That's a shame." She smiled reassuringly.

"Not quite." I then presented her my left forepaw, the one with two white claws and her jaw dropped. It was when Lupa raised hers she was awestruck, but it made us laugh at her reaction.

"I have a daughter with the same mark." Lupa added to it all.

"You have children?" She grinned widely.

"Three." Lupa replied.

"And I'm expecting." I added so whipped her head towards me and then towards my stomach.

"Now this is a blessing." She smiled proudly, something that made us all simmer down a little and think everything was going to be fine. But then her happiness faded from her face and her aura. We sensed her change. "But it's a curse." We looked at one another, were we being too hopeful. "You must get back to your time, you could destroy everything, even erase your own existence. You must go back."

"We can't, we lost our powers." Lupa replied.

"I brought us here with a spell, but now that we've lost our powers I can't make another one to get home." I added. "We thought that maybe you could help us."

"You lost your powers because you haven't been born yet, so what powers are there to give to those that don't exist yet." She replied. "I will try to find out what I can, but you must try to find your own way and without letting Scott or Rosie knowing about you. I don't know what time your from, but here Scott's eighteen and Rosie's only two, they can't know about you,stay away from them, they can't know anything about the future and neither can I. Anything you do could change everything. Breaking the wrong twig and you could cause the pack to die." There was a lot more to this then we feared, so much could go wrong and even more could be ruined. But mom, here she was two, the same age she was when she birthed Lupa and I. We knew the Pack were going to die, we knew that she and Scott would be taken away, but how close was all that to now?

"Pack, what pack?" Dakota asked quickly.

"The Valley Pack." She answered.

"Remember, that pack that used to live here before they died." Lupa said.

"AHH!" Grams yelled and covering her ears and making us jump in freight. "You can't say things like that, not even to me."

"Sorry, we didn't think." Lupa apologised with flattened ears in shame.

"Don't worry, I can deal with myself, but I can't for Scott and Rosie, stay away from them and call me if you need help. I'll be keeping an eye on you all, be safe." And with that she faded away, again and leaving us with unanswered questions, again! We all stood and looked at one another in an awkward silence when Dakota finally broke it.

"So what do we do now?"

**So back in time, two years after the Starnik were reborn and now they are putting their own existence at risk. Myka was the one that killed Sam, so if she was removed from time, then she wouldn't be around to kill him and when Scott, Rosie, Lupa and Dakota all died after that battle, there wouldn't have been anyone to bring them back. Lupa wouldn't have met Faolan, Dakota-chance, nothing they have done and succeeded in doing would have been completed if they mess this up. So can they find a way back without their powers, or can they find a way to get their powers back and therefore giving them a way out. Will younger Scott and Rosie find out, will they destroy the future the Starnik built for them? Read on and review to find out. Until next time folks. Oh, and Never unseen, I'll try not to screw this up, please don't be mad if i do seeing as this is my first and last time travel story. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 What Made it Happen

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 3: What Made it Happen

**Dakota's P.O.V**

So, it was official, we were stuck seven years in the past, nearly a year before Lupa and I were born and many years before Myka, so mom and Scott don't even know we exist, because we don't. We've lost our powers, grandma says it's because we don't exist yet, so our powers won't either, as she said, "what powers are there to give to those that don't exist yet", but at least we now have her to help us now. She said that we have to stay quiet, remain away from mom and Scott and do not do anything stupid, just let things run its course and don't interfere with anything. Myka came to the realization of the way her spell did this, she reckons it was because she asked the spell to show us in their time and tell us why they fell in love. But she also gave us some hope; she said that all spells have either a time limit or a way out. She thinks that if we can find the reason mom and Scott fell in love then it'll send us back to our time. But that was the thing, we didn't know what we were looking for, we didn't know when we really were, we didn't know when we'd find the reason. As far as we know, they fell in love the night they told us grandma and dad made them kiss. But if it was, then why did it send us here? Even Myka didn't seem to know why.

We had another problem as well. We remember mom and Scott telling us of a pack they used to care for, the "Valley Pack" that lived on the other side of the valley from their den. If they found us here, then they most likely wouldn't take kindly to strangers being in their territory, so we'd have to stay far away from them as well. We couldn't touch anything, we couldn't talk to anyone, we couldn't be seen, so how on earth were we going to find out this reason if we couldn't pretty much do anything?!

We started walking, trying to keep and gain some distance from mom, Scott and that pack so we wouldn't ruin anything, who knows what we've already done by being seen by them already. It's been nearly two hours since we spoke to grandma, so we were on our own for the time being. Or so we thought. For as we were walking, she appeared before us.

"I've got some news." She smiled.

"What?" Lupa asked quickly. "Please tell us."

"I've spoken with the gods…"

"We know about Sirius, no need to worry." Lupa giggled. Grandma looked at her and Myka and I in shock, but then again, if we hadn't been born yet, then we haven't learnt about Sirius or the other gods. This was before the time that we died, so we hadn't learnt of the gods yet. "Sorry, carry on." Lupa said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Grandma said shaking her head. "Anyway, I've spoke with Sirius, and he's allowed me to help you get back to your time. He's spoken with the others and he's going to deal with all of this after you get home. He's allowed me to move you across time and within reason four times to find what you're looking for."

"Why four?" Myka asked.

"I tried for five; he wanted only three, so we agreed on four. The more I do this then the more I will know of the future, I could know things that I don't want to know and shouldn't know, so he's only given you four tries."

"It makes sense." I replied. "But you said he's going to do something to you and anyone who knows about us, what do you mean?"

"He's given me a gift to erase certain memories, so call me if you need help with anything. But I can't keep doing it, it's not fair on those you ask me to do it to and who knows what I could be erasing."

"We understand, thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "So, any idea where you want to go first?" She asked again.

"If it's ok with you, we kind of decided that we'd have to go closer to mom and Scott to find our way home, we'd have to talk to them maybe as well." She seethed straight after.

"That's not a good idea." She replied worryingly.

"We can pass ourselves off as the Valley Pack, they won't be any the wiser." Myka added. She narrowed her eyes towards us for a moment, she was deep in thought. We knew the risks, but this was something we had have to do to get home.

"Ok, just be careful."

"We will, thank you."

After grandma gave us permission, we did something we were really looking forward to. We ran back for mom and Scott's den, still being aware and alert to our surroundings and making sure the Valley Pack weren't going to be around the next corner. Thankfully though, we didn't run into them as we ran for the den. I'm not sure if my sisters were thinking the same as I, but I thought this was giving us a good chance to see what mom and Scott were like before we were born, only two years after the Starnik were reborn. But I was worried, mom called me cutie, she couldn't have been in heat, she told us and dad that the first time she came into heat she conceived Lupa and I. It was a sickening thought, so it wasn't easily pushed out of my mind. We had four chances to get this right, four chances to find the reason mom and Scott fell in love and to get home.

We came to a grinding halt outside Scott and Mom's den, we peered inside, but nothing and nobody was in there. We had a good look inside, just out of curiosity, there were things here that they didn't in the future. The drawings on the wall looked brand new and recently done; everything was clean and looking good overall. So if they weren't here, then where were they? It was then Lupa suggested something. When we come to visit, if they weren't here, they were on that cliff over looking the Valley. Generally, it would take mere seconds to get there with either of us. Lupa had the same teleporting power as I now because of the spirit she was, Myka could with the use of a spell, so it was no worries to get there. So we were left with no other choice but to do it the normal and none lazy way, to walk it.

We ran to the right of the den and down the winding path that led into the Valley, but upon reaching the edge of the plains, we came to a stop after seeing them sat high and right on the edge of that tall cliff, but not only that. We saw they were watching the same thing we were, a grey wolf that stumbled and walked as if drunk across the plain and towards the stream that ran the length of the Valley. I couldn't believe it.

"Is that…" Lupa started.

"Terry." I growled.

"Terry?!" Myka gasped. "Terry as in mom's dad?"

"Yeah, that's him." I grumbled again.

"Wait, this is the day he came back to apologise to grandma."

"Yeah, I remember them telling us that." I replied. "He was…" I stopped when the thought came to me, the thought of what he was really doing. "He led the Ditori here."

"What?" Myka gasped again so Lupa turned to face her.

"Terry was the Ditori's wolf finder and tracker, they'd send him out, he'd find a pack and then he'd go back to them and lead them to that pack. He was the one that led them to mom and Scott."

"Well why are we sitting here, let's stop him." Myka said and starting to take steps out. But I grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"We can't, this has already happened, we need to let it run its course."

"We need to let the Ditori come for them and take them away. They get out remember so we don't need to worry too much." Lupa added. Myka nodded after a moment of thinking, and it was when we turned around to watch again we saw that mom and Scott had run around and down the cliff and towards Terry.

"They don't know what they're getting themselves into." I sighed. After a few minutes of watching, Scott then picked him up and began to carry him towards us, so we dived into a hedge and let them pass. But mom then split off and headed towards another part as if walking after something, whereas Scott walked straight passed us. It was when Myka nudged me and pointed to him that we saw something that made our hearts lurch. She pointed out his neck, his bare neck. Of course, this was before mom gave him those scars; she did that to him because of what Terry did and left her again. But it gave us a thought. We remained hidden until mom passed a few minutes later and ran up the slope and back towards their den before emerging out and looking at one another.

"Did you see that?" I asked looking at Lupa.

"His neck? Yeah, I saw it." She sighed.

"Maybe that's it." Myka suggested. "They had a huge argument the day that happened, so what if after it happened they saw their love in friendship again."

"I don't know, it doesn't sound right." I replied.

"I don't think so either." Lupa agreed. "But it's worth a try, it's all we've got at the moment."

"Shall we call grandma?" I asked. Lupa didn't seem to wait before she threw back her head and called out for grandma.

"Grandma we need you!" Mere seconds later, she appeared before us with a smile.

"How can I help you?"

"We think we've got an idea."

"Great, where and when to?" She asked and holding out her paw for us. We walked towards her, but that was the thing, when was it they had that argument? I placed my paw on hers, then Myka on top of mine and finally Lupa last.

"Two days from now." Lupa answered. Myka and I looked at her puzzled. "I'm surprised you don't remember when she told us about that." She laughed lightly.

"Are you saying my daughter falls in love with a human two days from now?" She asked.

"Not love-love, but friendship love, trust us." Myka replied. "Grandma nodded in understanding and put her other paw above Lupa's." She took a deep and closed her eyes before silently muttering strange, unrecognisable words. Basically gibberish, we didn't understand a word of it. But as she did, I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, but something else was happening that was far stranger. Everything around us was moving in what looked like super speed. The light dimmed and turned to night in but a few seconds, animals and wolves of the pack passed us at impossible speeds, but also without seeing us. Everything was being fast forwarded. Night turned into day again, then only seconds later turned back into night again before back into day.

"I must head back to my time." Grandma said as time stated to slow around us again. "But you can still call me when you need to move on." Time continued to slow, until eventually it was how it was and everything appeared normal. We turned to look at grandma, but she was gone and we were only holding each others paws.

"Ok, now that was weird." Myka giggled.

"You told her it would happen today, but when today?" I asked looking at Lupa.

"I don't know, it could have already happened." She replied.

"Then let's go, we need to see it."

"You want to see mom nearly rip open Scott's throat?" I chuckled.

"No, but we need to see the reason now don't we. I don't want to see our mother nearly rip open my father's throat." She replied as we then started running away towards their den. This was an event we didn't like to talk about, none of us, even mom and Scott, especially mom seeing as she was the one that did it. But this was an important event; it could be the event that sends us home. If it wasn't then we have three more tries, then after that, we're so screwed. Why can't Sirius just send us home? If Grandma has the ability, why can't she just take us forward and back in time? Maybe it was because of Myka's spell, maybe, because it was her, only she has the power to undo it.

So we ran and ran, sickeningly, not wanting to miss the moment mom nearly killed Scott and he broke her back. We ran off the path so we wouldn't be seen, this event had to happen, we couldn't interrupt it. So when we came close and peered out of a bush that we see mom only a few feet in front of us lying on that rise overlooking the Valley and Scott sitting in the entrance and watching her with his neck looking normal, did we then know it was about to kick off. In fact, it was two minutes later he got up quickly and stomped over to her and stood over her. Only a moment later she seethed and tensed up and snarled at him but without moving her head. "Stay out of my head." She didn't answer, she only snarled louder and started to bare her teeth without even facing him. Her growls and snarls grew louder until it finally happened. She spun around with such speed he never had a chance to react and it made us all gasp. She lashed out her paw towards his face, but he managed to move back to avoid his face, but she made contact with his neck and she drew her claws down it and leaving three deep, jagged wounds running down it. He roared in pain and he threw his haand in her direction and then away, she scrapped across the ground and then into the air with just as much speed as her attack before slamming into a tree and an almighty loud crack erupted from her spine as well as an even louder yelp of pain. Myka gasped but I slammed her muzzle shut before she could make another noise.

Scott fell to the ground on his knees and held his hand against his bleeding wounds while mom pushed herself back to her paws, her spine was bent at a disgusting angle, we could see it. But it then cracked and snapped back into place which she seethed through before she then glared back at Scott and softly growled. Scott glared back at her and moments later, she suddenly let what looked like tears fall down her face as she snapped back into reality. She ran towards him and leaned against him in an affectionate embrace while Scott used his other hand to accept it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She sobbed.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have bothered you, you would have sorted yourself out eventually." He replied but still seething as the blood trickled down his neck. As a drop fell onto her muzzle, she pulled away and placed her paw over the wound, as a result his groaning and seething increased as her healing brings that stinging sensation with it. The blood trickled back up his neck, and that which hadn't dried into his clothes streamed back up and into the wound as it started to heal over. But as it came to the point it turned into a scar and that started to fade, he took her paw in his hand and removed it, showing us those three scars that we three knew all so well. She looked at him in confusion. "I want to keep them." He said with a reassuring smile. "To remind me to leave give you some space sometimes." She leaned against him again and he wrapped both his hands around her.

"I really am sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing before it was too late." She replied and softly crying. We thought that, that might be the moment to leave, so we pulled out of the bush while they were talking to themselves and walked away in silence.

I knew we were all thinking the same thing, we all just saw that happen. We all wondered why mom really did that, but now we know. That was something neither of us wanted to see and it looked like Myka was taking it the hardest. She had a cold, dreaded look in her eye, she looked scared, horrified even that she saw her parents do that to one another. But then again, we all were.

We walked some distance away before sitting down in a circle to face one another. We didn't have to say or do anything to know that, that wasn't the event we needed to see. But we tired. I saw Myka try and move a stick that lay between us, and Lupa held her paw in the air to conjure a shield ball, but nothing worked or happened. We looked at one another, all of us thinking, were we going to find the event on our second attempt, or were we only due for more heartbreak and disturbing memories of our parents?

**A short chapter here guys, but i hope you still enjoyed it. I think i need to read through the Prophecy of the Starnik again so i know what to use. lol. So Never Unseen, have you been disappointed yet? Please leave a review as it's nice to get one and i get excited when my phone goes off saying i have one and i hope you enjoy what comes next. On a final note, i only aim to do at least another five chapters to this, so as i said, it won't be long at all. Will they get home, or are they due for more heart breaking memories and to remain in the past forever. What do you think this event they are searching for could be? I know. hehehe. Until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Where It Was Believed

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 4: Where We Believed

**Lupa's P.O.V**

So we saw something that we wished to have never seen. We all knew about Scott's scars and that mom gave them to him many years ago, but never did we think we'd go back to the moment she did it and end up seeing it with out own eyes. In a way, it was good that we saw it, because now we know why she did it and why Scott wanted to keep them. He wouldn't give her space, the time to recover from her emotional breakdown that was regrettably our biological grandfather returning and then leaving on the same day, wanting nothing to do with her. But no, Scott tried to break her out of it, so she reacted with aggression. So to have as a reminder, he keeps those scars to serve him a lesson as to give those going through the same as she did. But as Dakota and I know and have witnessed, that didn't happen. There was also that time a few months after dad died that they had another fight like that and Scott threw her out and over the balcony. Thank god she didn't remember that one; seeing as she died we managed to convince her when she woke up that she and Scott fell off the balcony, hence how he received more wounds from her but we told her it was the trees on the way down.

They've had their ups and downs, so that could be what we're looking for, we need an event that and the ups and downs of their relationship, but they pushed through it together. But that was something we struggled to think of, we didn't know what they had been through that had ups and downs and they pushed through it. One idea that came to my brother and me was of when Scott was overpowered with Expression, but that was something this family didn't like to talk about and something mom and Scott didn't want Myka either getting wrong ideas about or thinking he was still like that in any way. Sure she knew that happened to him and she, like all wolves, knew what it was, but we never went into specifics. So we never told her the things he said and did. That he once killed one of his friends, wishing that when mom was pregnant with Myka that mom and her were dead, that I was going to be his sex toy and that Dakota should be with his look-a-like father. We never told her anything like that, only that he was under its influence once and he was snapped out of it and she now wears the bracelet he was given to stop it.

But anyway, that was an event that we didn't want to revisit or let Myka know to what extent it went to. But it could be the event that we've been looking for, it tested their love. But then again, it wasn't the reason they fell in love, the reason Myka says we're stuck here to find. So whatever it was, it happened before that time. We had three more chances to find this event, so we had to tread carefully.

A few hours after we witnessed mom nearly slice open our stepfather's throat, we were sat around just desperately trying to think of anything we could. But whatever we did think of, it just…it just didn't sound right, it didn't sound like something that would make them fall in love. But it was when we couldn't think of anything else did I have a brainwave, it was so obvious. My eyes widened, why didn't we think of it the first time. I looked around at my siblings as we lay in our circle in silence. "Oh why didn't we think of that before?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"What? Got something?" Myka asked hopefully.

"The night they first kissed." I told them with a smile. "Sure they might have been taken over by grandma and dad to do it, but what they felt was them, they had their feelings, and they felt love. They must have…right?" I asked as I started to doubt my own idea.

"It sounds right." Dakota replied. "I say we give it a shot."

"Me too, what else could we do?" Myka added.

"Grandma! We've got an idea!" I called out and sitting up at the same time.

"Can she even hear us across time?" Myka asked.

"Oh yeah." Grandma replied from behind me and scaring the hell out of us. "I can hear you."

"Could you not do that?" I breathed heavily.

"Sorry, I guess I don't do that in the future." She giggled.

"Oh you do, so does dad." Dakota chuckled with her.

"You're dad?" She asked confused and tilting her head a little.

"He died a year and a half after we were born."

"NO!" He screamed and covering her ears. "Stop telling me this!" We didn't think, go how stupid we are, more so Dakota who said it. I thwacked him around the head and growled a little.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Just be glad I can deal with this later." She sighed and sitting back up straight. "But you can't tell me things like this, I can't know what happens in the future."

"I didn't think it mattered too much." He replied hanging his head in shame.

"Well it doesn't now seeing as you've told me, but you can't tell me anymore." She replied and placing her paw on his shoulder and smiling reassuringly. He smiled a little too, but Myka and I could still sense the shame flowing out of him to what he did. But then she sighed again and looked at me and him. "One and a half?" She asked again.

"He was murdered." I replied. "But then he became a spirit guide like you so we were able to see him every now and again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She replied again.

"Don't be, it hasn't happened yet after all." I replied with a weak laugh.

"And Rosie was ok?"

"After a while she was, we all were. Scott was there for us all, but he took it just as hard."

"He felt like it was his fault." Dakota added.

"Ok, we can stop there, I know too much now." She said quickly. We all nodded and looked around at one another. "You said you had another idea?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the night they first kissed." I replied. "But…"

"But what?" She asked.

"I don't remember the date; it was a long time ago." I said shaking my head.

"Just do me a favour, do you remember the night it happened?" She asked again, so I nodded. "Ok, remember that night and hold on." I took hold of her paw, and placed my other on my brother's shoulder and he held onto Myka. Grandma then started muttering those same words over and over again, the ones she said before but we couldn't make out or understand, but she stared into my eyes while she did that, and something told me to not take my eyes of hers, so I didn't. Only a few moments later did a bright white light consume us all, so bright I couldn't even see any of them where they sat before. It was so bright I had to close my eyes in fear I'd go blind but I could still see how bright it was through my eyelids. My grip tightened on my brother's shoulder that I could still feel, but I didn't know if I was hurting him or not, I'd find out. This happened for several long moments before it suddenly dimmed and everything went black. I opened my eyes, and as my eyes adjusted I saw it was dark, grandma was gone again and my claws were flexed against my brother's skin, nearly puncturing him, so I relaxed.

It was night, the stars were shining in the clear sky and the full moon was illuminating the forest we were in. But it wasn't the Valley forest, no this was a different one. I was beginning to have Deja-vu, I knew this place. That's it, it's the SRC forest they had at the back of the building.

"It's weird to be back here." Dakota said after a moment of silence, so it turns out he remember this place.

"Where are we?" Myka asked. That's right, Myka hadn't been born yet, this was before the time mom and Scott became mates, so it hadn't happened yet.

"We used to live here." I replied and looking back. Behind us was the building that was the SRC, the Supernatural Research Facility. "In there to be more precise." I added and pointing back to the building.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"It was a safe haven for supernaturals like us." Dakota answered. "We were found and brought here to live before the world knew about supernaturals, it was amazing."

"This has got to be only three moons after dad." I added.

"Where are mom and dad?" Myka then asked.

"More importantly, where are we?" I asked with a small laugh. "We came here as well so we'll be around here somewhere as well."

"Wait, didn't we gather with the Werewolf Pack at the front of the building?" Dakota questioned.

"Yeah, come on." I replied and walking in the building's direction. They followed by my sides as we crept stealthily through the forest and being careful not to touch anything we shouldn't and most importantly, making sure we weren't seen by anyone or ourselves. That would be one weird conversation if we were. As we crept, we started to hear screams and cries that we all recognised, not by who it was, but by the only thing that could cause someone that much pain. We reached the edge of the trees, and peeked around tree and through hedges at the sight. Five people lay on the ground, squirming, writhing and screaming in pure pain. This was the Werewolf Pack, they turned slow and painfully like Scott used to before he and mom reunited and after Myka brought them back from the afterlife. But now he turns quick and painlessly thanks to me. One of my newfound abilities as an angel are the gift of a spirit guide and much more, so I was able to help my step father and ease his suffering to nothing but a mild stinging sensation that he never said anything about so it can't have bothered him much.

Scott, Mom, Dakota and myself stood just ahead of them as their bodies contorted and changed before us and…well, us. I couldn't take my eyes of myself, and I'm sure Dakota was too to his other self. It was incredible what supernaturals and the magic we, but my sister mostly possess. Myka was incredible to be able to do this; I'm starting to actually hate my powers now.

We watched while their bodies continued to change and make the most gruesome noises when mom and Scott suddenly turned around and started walking into the trees and leaving us behind. I remember this moment, they left us to have a "private adult talk" as they said, but oh no, we now know what they're going to do.

"Come on." Dakota said as he ushered Myka and I to creep after them.

We lost sight of them for split second, but my brother being the genius tracker found their scents and tracks, so we followed him who followed them until we started to hear voices again, their voices.

"…please stop lying to me, you wouldn't have brought me all the way out here unless it was serious." We heard mom demand. So we stopped and peeked over a bush and watched. "Please, if it helps I'll tell you the weird dream I had the other night." She added.

"Really?" Scott asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well there was only you and me in it and we were at the lake we fell through watching the lights. We were just sitting and you started to act funny. I thought you were in heat again or something but I knew you weren't." He told her. Dakota Myka and I shared a funny look, I don't know why, but it felt weird to be spying on them like this, but I wanted to laugh as well. This looked so awkward for them.

"What was I doing?" She asked. His paws immediately started shuffling in awkwardness and he struggled to carry on. "How about I'll tell you some of mine and then we'll swap again." Mom suggested and he then nodded. " well, It was a bit like your dream, it was only me and you, and we were sat looking over the Valley back in our old home and you were acting strange, I thought I was in heat again but it wasn't and you started to say some things" She said with a small blush and looking away from his eyes while swirling her paw in the dirt.

"What kind of things?" He asked.

"Tell me more of yours first." She replied.

"Well, you started saying some weird thing as well."

"Like what?" She asked. He took a moment before answering.

"Well, you were saying that you had feelings for me."

"Well I do, you're my best friend and I always will have feelings for you." She replied with a small smile. "And to tell you something, you said the same in my dream."

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Really." She replied. "Tell you what, how about we both summarise what the dreams were about at the same time, deal?" She then asked.

"Deal." He replied.

"We kissed!" They said in unison. Both their eyes shot open and started at one another. "What!" They exclaimed at one another.

"I kissed you?" She asked with a major blush.

"Err, yeah, and I kissed you?" He asked back.

"Yeah." She replied completely embarrassed. I looked over at Myka; she too was ready to burst out laughing as much as I was.

"Something tells me that's what you and Sarah were arguing about the other day." He said after breaking the silence that shrouded them.

"Part of it. She was saying how our howls join as one and that we were meant to be together." She replied blushing like crazy.

"She said that?" She only nodded.

"Well, this is more awkward then the time I told you about she-wolf stuff." He said and rubbing the back of his head and a feeble laugh.

"Totally. But can I ask you something?" She then asked. Dakota, Myka and I then looked at one another, all three of us knowing that this was the moment coming up.

"Shoot."

"In the dream, did you feel any different towards me?" She suddenly asked and taking him back.

"Well, yes. You smelt weird, but is was a good weird, It made me want to be close to you, that's why I first thought it was you in heat again." He replied.

"I felt the same towards you; I felt the same when I first met Shadow." She replied.

"It was a good thing it was only a dream right." Scott said sounding relieved.

"Yeah. But…"

"But what?" He asked.

"I enjoyed it, it felt right." She replied.

"As strange as it sounds so did I." I doubt they noticed, but they were edging closer and closer together. I smiled, I was about to see my mother's and stepfather's first kiss. But then again, if you thought about it, that was weird, stalker like even.

"This is so weird, me and my best friend." She laughed weakly.

"It does doesn't it." He replied looking deep into her eyes, the same look of lust towards another person. But slowly, that small gap between their muzzles closed, first their chest touched, the normal reaction they had was to move away, which they did for a second before leaning back against one another and letting their chests touch. That gap closed and closed, Dakota and I smiled at one another; this was the moment we've been waiting for. Finally, after an agonizing wait and me wanting to run out there and push them together, they kissed. But it was a simple peck on the lips, so I thought. For a moment I thought that, that was it, but oh no. Suddenly, they wrapped their paws around one another and had at it. They turned their heads to the sides and engaged in a deep kiss. Scott started running his paws all over her as she started to moan a little with her paws on his cheek and neck to keep him in place. It was nothing that I hadn't seen, but it was still weird.

After their little moment, they suddenly pushed each other away and mom turned her back on him and walked a few steps away.

"I'm sorry." Scott pleaded.

"Don't be, it was my fault." She replied not looking at him. "I shouldn't have asked what your dream was about, if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened." But he still walked up to her side.

"Rosie, I don't know what to do about this."

"Neither do I." She replied looking back up to him.

"Do you feel that way about me?" He asked again.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for another mate yet, I still miss Shadow." She sighed. They didn't speak for a moment, but suddenly her head shot up with a wide eyed look. She suddenly took off running in the direction of the building and leaving Scott in her dust.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her.

"To find my daughter." She yelled back as he then took off after her. We could still hear them shouting to one another the further away they went. We waited until they were out of ear shot and their yells couldn't be heard until we stepped out and into the spot they were standing previously.

"Ok, now that was weird." Dakota laughed.

"I felt like some sick stalker." Myka giggled. I didn't add anything; I just wanted to see if we could go home yet. I held up my paw and pictured a shield in it, but nothing happened. I tried to make a simple dome around, but I couldn't even do that, this wasn't the right one. My siblings saw me trying it, so they did, but came to the same conclusions. I sighed again.

"It's not the right one." I said sitting down and hanging my head.

"It's ok, we still have two more tries." Myka replied.

"Then what? After we use them up and we're stuck here what do we do then? I won't be able to see my family again; you will give birth to your pups nearly seven years before you were even born. What do we do if we can't find it?"

"We stick together." Dakota said coming in-between us. "We stay here and look out for one another."

"You're willing to give up Chance?" Myka asked.

"I want nothing more to be back with her, but I need my sisters as well, we have to stick together." I replied.

"That's a smart idea." Grandma added as she appeared to out left.

"What are you doing here? We didn't call you?" Myka asked.

"I couldn't help but not miss out the opportunity to see my daughter kiss a human. It was weird." She said and finishing with a weirded and grossed out face.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Just that last part. Don't worry; I will break Sirius's rules to get you home." She replied with a smile.

"We can't let you do that, he could send you to hell." I said.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't, we won't let you do that." Myka replied worried, we all were, we didn't want to see her go to hell. If she did, then she wouldn't be our spirit guide in the future and the things she did to us wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have become the Earth Angel and I would have died and never come back being one of them.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safer." She replied and holding out her paw.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked as we walked towards her.

"I'll take you back to a safer time that I can go to, don't want you running into yourselves now do we." She replied with a light giggle. I took her paw, then Myka above mine and lastly Dakota. "Don't worry, this one is free of charge, you'll still have two more tries." I breathed in relief, I hadn't thought of that. She started muttering those words and that piercing white light consumed us all to take us to where and whenever she was taking us.

We have two more tries left, we couldn't mess this up. I wanted my family back, Myka wanted to birth her pups with us with her mate preferably born at the time, Dakota wanted to be back with Chance, we couldn't mess this up. But what was this event we were looking for? If it wasn't the night of their first night, then what the hell was it?

**Another chapter done, i only aim to do two or three more chapters to this story. I did warn you it would be a short one. But I've enjoyed it, has anyone been disappointed yet? I hope not. Stick around to find out what this event they've been looking for is and when it was. What do you think it was, what is the moment they are looking for? Read and Review to find out. Until next time. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 5: Busted

**Myka's P.O.V**

Grams brought us back to a time before all that, to the time just before mom gave dad those scars and back in the Valley. Before she vanished, we were able to ask her why she couldn't just take us home, and we had the Answer Lupa sort of knew we'd get, Sirius. He knew we had come back from the future thanks to grams being his recon wolf as all guides are, but he wanted to see if we could find our own way back and prove we are worthy of our powers, something along the lines of that. So therefore, he forbid grams to take us back and only gave us four chances, two of which we have used. In my sisters own words, "he's an asshole", something grams wanted to agree with, but she couldn't.

When we arrived at our new time and destination it was still night, so grams suggested we find a place to sleep, she said we looked tired. But we didn't want to go to sleep; we just wanted to go home and be with our families and have mine in my own time with their father by my side. But we did see how tired we were, it was starting to wear us down. So we gave into it as she faded away and left to find a place to sleep. But we were foolish. We chose to sleep out in the open, so we lay side by side each other, but we were seen.

Only a minute after we settled, a black wolf came walking around the corner. Instantly I thought it was dad, but this would have been before a time he changed at will and the green eyes proved it wasn't. He saw us, and instantly started snarling and crouching to a defensive position and demanded to know what we were doing in his territory. As we got up, Lupa seemed to have recognised him. She said it was a wolf named Saren, Alpha of the Valley Pack, she said she new this because she recognises him from the afterlife, one of the many wolves and people who came to greet them when they all died. So now, we've been seen by one of the many people we didn't want to be seen by. We explained to him how we weren't a threat and convinced him further with a lie, that we were invited here by the Starnik and asked to seek them out and that they'd offer shelter. He took a moment, but it seems he bought the idea, so he led us back towards his pack in which he regrettably introduced us to his pack, so now we had near thirty wolves that knew of us being here.

We were given shelter, a small den large enough for us. Saren did the honours of taking us there, but before he left, he strangely said what a nice "family" we were. Dakota didn't really think much of it, but when he turned to look at Lupa and me, we saw it as a far funnier thing. So we explained it to him, he must have thought we were a family rather then siblings. Lupa's the same age as Dakota after all and I'm a few years younger, I guess it looks like in his eyes Lupa was Dakota's mate and I their pup. We found it hilarious, I started playfully and jokingly started calling him dad and Lupa mom, and Lupa playing as the loving mate that sent shivers up his spine. We walked into the den and lay down together again for body heat seeing as it was a cold night. Lupa lay with her head resting on Dakota's neck and me just behind her on his chest, both of us complimenting like they used to on how much of a good pillow he was, because he was, warm and comfortable. But then we had a serious talk, if they thought we were a family, Lupa suggested then it would be a good cover for us, something that would be a little more explainable. A family travelling was easy to talk about, three siblings was a little stranger, more suspicious. It was something we didn't want to do, something that was a little weird, but it was all a good cover story. So we agreed, in a way, we all found it funny, I did look a little like both of them in a way. Dakota and I had the same eyes colour, but his were a little darker if you looked up close, we had the same black fur other then he had white as well, whereas the tips and flecks of brown I had would be easily explained as coming from Lupa. In another way, it was rather sick to be thinking that, but we all still found it funny. We could talk to each other about anything as Lupa once told me and we have, we're siblings, it didn't mean anything. So if Lupa and I used to talk to Dakota about being in heat, then faking to be a family didn't matter. We fell asleep, comfortable and warm as a "family", but technically, we were a family.

But that night I had a dream, or at least I think it was. Although I didn't see anything, I certainly heard something. I distinctly remember hearing a howl, and mom and dads at that. Throughout the "dream", that's all I heard, and all I saw was black. Did it mean something?

I awoke the next morning; seemingly the first seeing as Dakota was slightly snoring and Lupa's breathing was calm and smooth. There was plenty of light outside, so it was defiantly morning, so I had time to think over that dream. After minutes of thinking, it hit me like a brick to the face, it was so obvious. I sat up to think it over again, but my quick movements didn't go unnoticed. Dakota took a quicker breath like a breath of shock, and Lupa being on his neck must have felt it so they both woke up to see me sitting beside them. "Myka?" Lupa groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know what we're looking for." I replied. Their eyes snapped open and they both moved their heads to look up at me as I looked down at them.

"What?" Dakota asked still sleepily.

"Their first howl." I answered. "They howled together before they met your dad, so their howls would have matched. If their howls matched then they were destined to be with one another, so that must have been it."

"They were only friends when they did that." Lupa answered and sitting up slowly.

"But it's a sign that they were made to be together. It's a sign they were meant to fall in love."

"I think she has a point." Dakota replied as he stretched off his back. "It's makes perfect sense to me."

"But are we sure?" Lupa asked. "We could make a mess of this and waste another try. I agree that it's possible, but are we sure?" We all looked around at one another, she was right, we couldn't mess this up, we had one attempt after this to get this right, we couldn't be wrong.

"I'm certain." Dakota replied.

"Me too." I added.

"Then let's call grandma." Lupa said as we then walked outside in which Dakota called out for her and she appeared before us in a moment.

"You know, I can't sense you when I try unless you call me." She said moments after she appeared before us and pointing to me.

"That'll be this." I replied and holding my paw up to motion to dad's one. "It stops spirits and has even stopped Sirius from finding me."

"That's useful." She responded. "But annoying."

"You get used to it." I giggled.

"So, where are you off to this time?" She then asked.

"Mom and Dad's first howl, that's gotta be it." I replied.

"And they matched?" She questioned as she held out her paw. We took hold of it, but just before I opened my mouth to answer, she spoke again. "Don't answer that." So I didn't. Once more she started talking in that gibberish language and like the first time, day turned back into night and then back into day before turning once more to night in only a minute. Wolves walked passed and the clouds flew over head at impossibly speeds. As time slowed again, it came to be night and grams stated to fade away. Only a minute after it started, we were in another time, two days after where we were previously. We hadn't moved, not physically anyway, we still sat outside the den, just the three of us as Gram's returned to her own time again. Only seconds after we arrived, laughter came from around the corner, and when we looked around, Saren and a few other wolves walked around, but after seeing us, he approached us and left his wolves where they stood.

"So here you are." He smiled. "We were wondering if you've moved on seeing as we haven't seen you for a while."

"We're sorry, we've been exploring." Lupa quickly answered and winking at Dakota and me.

"No need to be sorry, you're part of the pack now, we look after our pack."

"Well, thanks." Dakota replied.

"So, if you're not exploring now, there's going to be a moonlight howl tonight, would you care to join us?" He then asked. It took us by surprise to say the least. We looked around at one another, until finally we accepted his offer and we walked away with him. In a way, it was a good thing to do this, hiding and being unsocial if anything would only draw attention and suspicion, so the smart thing to do would be to go out and act normal, something we were told not to do. So to be unnoticed, we had to…be noticed. Strange…

So they led us out and across the Valley plain and up the slope leading to the top of that cliff that mom and dad liked to go to in our time and the same one they told us they learnt to use their powers at. We arrived and many of the pack were up their and howling already with friends, family and with hopeful mates to be, all either way having fun and howling their songs with or too one another.

We stopped just at the top of the trail and let the others walk on, we weren't really sure what we should do now, do we turn around and walk away, do we go in a sit around watching or do we go in and howl? Lupa seemed to be the one to decide for us and ushered us to have a little fun while we could and howl. So we followed her towards the back and the three of us sat near the tree line. A three way howl, something I'm not sure I've heard of before. We sat around awkwardly, not sure who was going to do what, until suddenly my brother threw back his head and howled into the nights sky, nothing special, just a soothing howl. Lupa joined in a moment after we listened into him and I did shortly after to complete the sibling howl of ours. It was a simple howl; nothing much really went into it seeing as we didn't know what we were howling about or what the others really were hearing on the inside. But then something happened that seemed to have sparked things up a little. I don't know why, but I felt words start coming to me, words that eventually I started to sing out.

(**AN/:** You should know this, **Anything written like this is sung by Dakota, **_Anything like this is sung by Lupa,_ Anything in a normal font like so is sung by Myka_,_ _**And anything like this is sung by all of them.**_)

"_Midnight creeps so slowly,_

_Into heart of those who need more then they get…"_ But suddenly, Lupa started as I howled along the tune in which Dakota started doing as well.

_Daylight deals a bad hand,_

_To a wolf that has laid to many bets!"_ But then, Dakota sang out with a powerful voice and exchanged with Lupa.

"**Oh, I'll shine tonight with you,**

**Like you want me to,**

**And I'll hold you tight, baby oh!"**

"The mirror stares, you in the face, and says baby…" Then we all howled as a part of what we felt come to us before we all brought our song to an end.

"_**You say your prayers, though you don't care,**_

_**You say your prayers, though you don't care!"**_

We finished our song laughing; we hadn't done something like that in a while so it was fun to do it again. We leaned against one another seeing as the laughing started to make us wobbly. But then we heard clapping, so we looked to our left and behind us and immediately our laughter subsided. Mom and Dad were sat with smiles watching us from right there and applauding us. We froze, thoughts of what to do went right out the window.

"What do we do?" Lupa whispered frantically.

"Oh don't stop on our account." Mom said. "It sounded good."

"Err, thanks." Dakota replied as Lupa and I still leaned against him either side, too frozen to move.

"You look the perfect family." Scott added.

"Oh yeah, the perfect family." I giggled.

"With my daughter and mate, nothing can make anything worse." Lupa replied just as playfully and nuzzling Dakota's neck.

"So, had your crazy moment now?" Mom then asked.

"Excuse me?" Lupa asked.

"The other day?" She questioned as if it was obvious. "We found you and when you woke up you thought I was your mom." She added with a light laugh.

"Oh that." Dakota replied. "You look a lot like her, sorry about that."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm only two; I don't plan on having kids yet."

"I'm four, so that can't be possible." He chuckled but with a hint of it being fake. Lupa and I finally had the sense to get up off of him, so we sat beside him either side as we turned to face them. But wait, why weren't we running? We couldn't be seen by anyone, let alone them!

"Well to tell you something, you're mate looks a lot like my mom." She replied.

"Strangely alike." Scott added.

"What a coincidence." Lupa said with a fake laugh but with an expression of shock. They both looked at us for a moment as if studying us for something, mom more then anything. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at us one by one as if looking for something, her way she uses on us to look for a lie.

"There's something not quite right about this picture." She finally said after an agonising moment of awkwardness.

"Well I don't know what that could be." Dakota answered.

"Me neither." Lupa replied. We seriously had to get out of here; I seemed to be the only one who knew that.

"Hey dad, you said after this you'd teach met to track, can we go now?" I asked looking at Dakota and gesturing to the slope that led away from here. He took a moment, but he understood eventually and confirmed he did with a nod.

"Sure honey, we can use the forest." He replied. "Well that was a good talk, I'm sure we'll meet again." He added as we started moving towards the trees that led behind them.

"It was good to see you, see you around." Scott replied with a wave as we merged with the trees, but as soon as we did, it turned into a full on sprint to get away. We ran for a minute before slowing to a gradual halt.

"You called me dad?" Dakota chuckled.

"Oh so, "hey bro, can we go now because our mom from the passed might find out about us" was ok to say?" I laughed. "Besides, yuo called me honey!"

"We can't go back." Lupa added with an amused smile. "I think she nearly sussed us out."

"We have to; we've got to see it remember." I replied.

"Let's go then, we can't miss it." Dakota added as we then started walking back. "Just don't call me your dad again."

"Fine, just don't call me honey…Daddy." I giggled and playfully shoving him. We walked the distance back, but as we did we couldn't hear the howls and songs of the pack, so they must have left. We looked over that rock that they were sat on to see they were sitting down right on the edge of the cliff talking, we had to strain our hearing to make what they were saying.

"…can't, I'm not a wolf." We heard Scott say.

"You don't need to be a wolf, I've heard you sing. Now howl!" Mom demanded. He sighed and sat down beside her looking out over the valley. He opened his mouth and attempted to howl. It sounded like a caribou choking on nails; it was dreadful, so bad it made us all seethe. How was it mom fell in love with that? Oh wait, "that" is my father.

"I told you I can't" He said laughing and a obviously embarrassed.

"Try again, but take a moment, look inside yourself and howl from right here." She said placing her paw his chest. "And I'll join in when you do." He nodded and looked back over to the Valley and waited a moment as he searched for that howl. Suddenly he opened his mouth and let out a quiet, soothing, soft howl, but as he took another breath, he continued it and threw out a far more powerful voice that was his howl in which mom joined in only seconds later with her matching howl. So this was it, this was how dad learnt to howl. We listened to them and that amazing joining howl that was my parents. Mom must have known they were made for one another, but then again, he wasn't a wolf yet. If my memory serves right, the night after this one was the night dad first turned after grams gave him his lycanthropy that made him my father.

I was snapped out of thought when I realised they had finished howling and mom was walking towards us, so we ducked behind the rock and waited for her to pass. When she did, we had one last look at Dad who sat facing the moon feeling as proud as he could before turning around and thinking over what happened. "Do you guys feel any different?" I asked. They both looked at me, when suddenly, Dakota vanished before our eyes and left behind that jump scar that he does. I couldn't believe it! I found a large log, so when I waved my paw in its direction and to the side; it flew off the ground and across and split in half upon impact a tree. Lupa held up her paw and one of her green, electric like shield balls appeared and illuminated the area around us before she threw it and it exploded in an electric burst.

"It worked!" She screamed a happily. We wrapped our paws around one another and laughed it away. But I felt something on her that only proved it further that we had our powers back. She wasn't breathing, I couldn't feel her heartbeat and she felt colder then she did earlier, she was dead, again.

"So we can go home now?" She questioned.

"I guess." I replied. But then something came to me. If we found what we were looking for, then why were we still here? We should have gone home by now.

"Wait where's Dakota? He should be back." Lupa said as we started looking around. But I saw something that made my heart lurch and made us run as fast as we could into the forest. Dad saw us and something told me he saw something he wasn't meant to see.

**Dakota's P.O.V**

It worked, we could go home now! I just jumped, I had my powers back, meaning so did my sisters. I appeared where we ran to earlier; it was the first, safest place I could think of to jump to. I cheered to myself and jumped in happiness that we could finally go home, but there was an issue with just jumping back. I looked around, and mom walked out of the bushes, seemingly in shock that I was here. I froze again, unable to think of what to do. "Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I… was… er, I was...just…" I stuttered and mumbled my words, I hadn't thought I'd run into her again so I hadn't any excuses. I couldn't jump away, I couldn't do anything. Finally I managed to get some words out. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know I had to use the little pup's room." She giggled as she walked closer. There was something about it that made me feeling uncomfortable, and it wasn't just the fact that she was my mother; there was something else about it. "So, do you want to tell me the truth?" She then asked.

"What truth?" I asked back.

"Who those she-wolves really are." She replied.

"Lupa's my mate." I seethed, it was a horrid idea. "And Myka's our pup." Another sick idea that made me want to gag.

"Yeah, I don't buy it." She said shaking her head and sitting opposite me. I sighed, she knew I was lying and knowing her she won't stop unless she found out the true answer.

"They're my sisters." I replied hanging my head.

"There, now that wasn't too hard to say now was it?" She giggled.

"Sorry, but we're new to the area and it would sound weird if not suspicious that three siblings were travelling like that." I replied.

"True, but there's nothing wrong with it, I'm sure the pack understand."

"They still think we're a family." I chuckled lightly.

"So, does that mean you're not taken?" She then asked as she shuffled a little closer towards me, an action that made me be wary of her actions. I thought for a moment, technically Chance hadn't been born yet, so I answered.

"Not yet." I answered just playing with myself and not thinking much of the consequences of saying that. I don't know why, but she growled as if in glee before getting to her paws and moving around closer to me and starting to circle me. Now I was getting really worried, even more so when she started running her tail across my body. I took a breath out of nervousness, but that breath only made me sense something and see the same thing in her eye as she came around. Her eyes, they were full of lust, temptation and desire. "Err. Rosie?" I said worried.

"Yeah?" She replied as if in a daze while she continued to circle me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring you." My eyes shot open. Oh crap, mom's got the hots for me. I need to get out of here.

"Well I'd better get back." I aid quickly and turning to walk away, but she was faster and jumped to block me.

"Why? What's the rush?" She then asked.

"Lupa and Myka will be worried about me."

"They're big girls; they can take care of themselves." She started walking towards me, so I started walking backwards with my tail tucked under slightly.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I frantically looked for a way to get out of here without revealing myself. But there wasn't, if I ran she'd only catch me. I looked behind me, a log was coming up which would block me, so I turned to face her again. But it was the wrong move. She lunged forwards and pressed her muzzle against mine. My eyes hot wide open as I continued to walk back faster, but she kept up with me. Eventually, I tripped over that log and fell backwards and therefore taking her with me. She stood over me and finally broke that kiss.

"Whoa there boy, taking things a little fast aren't we?" She giggled and her eyes still in a daze.

"Mom, you don't understand." I said as i tried to push her off.

"Oh so you want to play it that way?" She giggled again. "Who's your mommy?" She said again just before she pushed her muzzle against mine again. I tried to fight her off, but she stood on my paws and pinned me to the ground. I wriggled and writhed under her, but that seemed to only excite her all the more. I didn't want to kick her, but then again I didn't want to make out with my own mother. But suddenly, Lupa and Myka came bursting through the bushes and to a grinding halt to see this sick and disturbing sight that was our mother making out with me. She thankfully stopped and looked back at them while still standing over me.

"Do you mind? We'd like a little privacy?"

"Kota what the hell!" Lupa exclaimed. Her gaze was away from me, so I took this as an opportunity to jump and I reappeared just in front of her. She looked back at me and I jumped to my paws and ran around her to my sisters.

"I tried to stop her, but I couldn't." I replied wiping my lips.

"Oh come on now, I know you like me." She laughed and walking dizzily towards us. I took a breath of relief that that moment was over, but that only brought an answer to why she did that. I inhaled the unmistakable scent that was a she-wolf's heat, and she was the only one around. But that can't be, her first season was when she met dad, she can't be. But my nose smelt otherwise. Myka and Lupa inhaled it as well, both scenting that same smell.

"Dad saw us; we have to call grams get out of here." Myka said after scenting her.

"And leave so soon cutie?" Mom giggled.

"I'm taken." I yelled at her. "I have a mate already." Her ears immediately drooped and her head started to fall.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She sighed in shame.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said as we turned around to walk away, but then Scott came charging through the bushes, something that made Myka and Lupa gasp.

"What the hell was that back there?" He demanded. "What did you do?" I looked to my half sister for an answer.

"We think he saw us use our powers."

"Scott what is it?" Mom then asked behind us.

"She moved something without touching it like I can." He said pointing to Myka. "And she made some green light that exploded against a tree, the same colour as our eyes." She added.

"Really?" Mom questioned. "Well that one managed to disappear underneath me and appear in front of me." She replied and pointing to me. They both stared us down while we stood not knowing what to do. Busted.

**One of my good old, Dun dun dun moments. So what will happen next? Rosie, let's hope that if they can get back she won't remember any of that, but i guess Dakota's going to be a little scarred now, i highly doubt he's going to remember that. I was a little stuck on this chapter, i wasn't sure if i should give them their powers back now or at the final event. But after some consideration, i decided that i wouldn't be able to make any sense of how they got their powers back in the event i wanted to use. So i stuck with this. So, why haven't they gone home yet, have they been busted, will you ever know the answer to these questions?**

**On the last note, you might remember that i once said that in this story "everything happens for a reason". That was nothing to do with the series at the time, but now that is a saying that you must remember, it is now officially a part of this story. In this story now, everything does happen for a reason, and that will be explained in the next and final chapter. Well done to those that guess right that this was the event that their powers are returned, i only just decided that it would be this morning. So, until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	6. Chapter 6 Things Happen For a Reason

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 6: Everything Happens For a Reason

**Myka's P.O.V**

"Wait, why was he under you?" Dad asked mom.

"Dakota why were you kissing mom?" Lupa asked Dakota.

"How did you do that?" Mom asked Dakota.

"Mom, how are you in heat? You shouldn't be." Dakota said to mom.

"Kota what the hell were you doing?" I exclaimed. Things have taken a turn for the worst, and I'm not sure how to feel, happy we could finally go home, scared that mom and dad have seen us or concerned that I've just witnessed my mother making out with my brother. We were all talking and shouting over one another, no-one was getting anywhere as we were. But I couldn't silence them or myself, things were just so messed up. We could smell mom was in heat, but she couldn't be, she told us the first time she did was a few months after she met my sibling's father, yet here she was, reeking of that scent. It would explain a part of why she gave dad those scars; it did make some sense in a way. Maybe since grams wasn't around to teach her these things like mom did to Lupa and Lexi did to me, she didn't know what heat felt like, she maybe she didn't think much of it, maybe she didn't know what heat felt like. It can make us a little edgy if our "urges" aren't satisfied, but that's what the coping mechanisms are for. When a she-wolf first comes into heat, it's bad, just not as bad as it gets the second time, so maybe she didn't think she was or recognised it afterwards. I remember her telling me how it was dad that taught her about the she-wolf stuff, I guess that time hasn't come yet, so she can't have known that she had already been through it. It explains why she snapped, terry's return and heat, not a good combination.

But now we were in a big mess, and shouting over one another was not helping. So I quickly thought of some words to deal with it temporarily. "All these people are not like a pup, please just make them shut up!" Suddenly, there was complete silence around me, and when I looked around at everyone, they were mouthing words, trying so hard to talk and yell again, but nothing was coming out. Lupa and Dakota looked straight to me. "Ok, we can deal with this quietly." I said with a sigh and waving my paw, each of them let out a breath as if they had held them, but I think it was because they just wanted to hear something.

"What the hell was that?" Mom exclaimed.

"Was that you?" Dad demanded.

"Did you call me mom again?" Mom added. I shot a glare at Dakota, so he makes out with our mother, then he calls her "mom" again.

"Sorry." He sighed and shaking his head. "Force of habit."

"No, there's more to it then just that." She snapped. "First you all call me that…"

"Then you make out with her." Lupa scowled.

"I couldn't stop her, and I didn't want to use my powers in front of her!" He replied hotly in his defence.

"Powers?" Dad said puzzled.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, but that yell seemed to have triggered something I didn't want seen. I bolted to the right and heaved into the hedges what we ate yesterday; I was surprised I was able to keep it down for this long. I felt a paw on my back and rubbing it a few seconds later, and another white one beside me, so I knew it was Dakota. "Oh god." I was able to say in-between gaps of throwing up.

"What's wrong with her?" I head dad asked.

"She's not well." Lupa replied. The last of it came up moments later, but I was stuck with the after taste seeing as there wasn't anything around to drink. I turned around, but stayed where I stood as I looked back and mom and dad.

"Done?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, god it's horrible." I replied and spitting one last time to get as much of it out.

"How did you do that?" Mom then asked. "I know it was you, you made us unable to talk."

"And I saw you and you…" Dad added pointing to Lupa and me. "…Do something else. Who and what are you?" He demanded to know. Lupa, Dakota and I all looked at one another. We should just run, run and get home while we could, but we couldn't, as far as we know, this didn't happen in mom and dad's past, so we had to fix it, and fix now before anything else got out of paw. We couldn't ruin this anymore then we had. But then my sister decided to take matters into her own paws.

"We're your children." She answered.

"Lupa!" I exclaimed and Dakota sharing the same shocked look as I.

"Face it Myka, they know or their going to know everything sooner or later, so we may as well."

"Know what?" Dad then asked.

"We're from the future." She replied. "We came here when one of Myka's spells went wrong, we needed to find something to get back and now we can, but you've seen us."

"You really think we're that stupid!" Dad spat. It was obvious that he didn't think highly of this or think that any of it was true. But then again, this was back in the day when they thought they were the only supernatural beings on earth, so how were they supposed to believe this. I looked at mom; she had a more serious face on rather then a disbelieving one. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared Lupa, Dakota and I out as if looking for a sign of a lie.

"What did you say before?" She then asked.

"We're your children." I replied.

"It's not possible, I don't have a mate."

"Not yet you don't." Lupa chuckled.

"You don't seriously believe them do you?" Dad asked.

"You know me, they're not lying." She replied. He looked back up at us and studied our body language.

"Fine, tell us something only we know." He said and crossing his arms.

"Mom gave you those scars." Dakota added and pointing to his neck. He placed his hand over them and ran his finger tips down them. "Terry came back to find grandma, but then he left again Mom was depressed for days, so when you tried to snap her out of it she lashed out." His eyes widened and he looked down to mom, they both knew there wasn't anyone around at the time it happened.

"Then there was the time mom taught you to howl." Lupa chuckled. "You sounded horrible."

"That was only tonight." She snapped back as if she'd caught us out. "Anyone could have heard that.

"Even the fact they matched?" Lupa then questioned. "Pretty weird we'd know that right?" She took her shocked look to Scott who returned it with his own.

"You came here with your friends, Tony, Dean and Skye on a trip when you met Grams and was shot. Therefore the Starnik was re-born." I added.

The look on their faces said it all; they were astonished that anyone could know what we did. But then again, they did tell us, just not yet.

"Ok, answer this, what gives the Starnik away?" Dad then asked. We didn't answer, not in words anyway, but in actions. We all looked at each other as our eyes turned into that swirling, pulsating green and we turned to look back at them. The faces turned into a whole new level of awe and disbelief. Why on earth were we doing this? We shouldn't be, grams said and I know that we could be changing our very history by doing this. I just hope Grams could do something about this afterward, because we were in deep trouble

We settled our eyes after a moment and let them take in everything they had just witnessed. So know they knew, but what would their reactions be. "Y…you…your eyes." Mom stuttered in awe as her started to turn the same out of whatever it was she was feeling, but it was only dim.

"That's not all." Lupa giggled. She then held up her paw and one of her electric shield balls appeared, hovering above her paw. Their jaws dropped as she then settled her mind and the ball faded away. Dakota jumped and reappeared beside her which only then seemed to magnify their awe or fear, we didn't know what they were feeling. Where was my mate when I needed him? They then both looked at me, but I didn't say or so anything, I stood where I was.

"Can…Can you do anything?" Dad asked. I looked towards my siblings just as Dakota bit a minor cut into his leg. He winced and let out a small yelp which only made us all think what was he doing? But I understood. I walked up to him, taking his paw in one of mine and then placing my other over his wound before I began to heal it. That green light appeared from under my paw and the blood started to seep up his leg and off his paw and back into the wound as it then healed over and left nothing behind. I set his paw down while saying.

"I have your power."

"And Sc…" Dakota was about to say but I cut him off when I slammed my paw down on his and silencing him. He muffled his yelp, but he understood, it may not sound good to them to hear how mom mated with a human as he was now.

"It's true?" Mom gasped.

"It's true." Lupa smiled. "We're your children."

"Oh my god." She muttered again, but with a grin growing on her face. We started to walk towards her as she and Scott to us when she then opened her paws to us in which we all wrapped our paws around her. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, but I'm not sure if that was out of fear, surprise or happiness, most likely a mixture of them. But it was good, I felt like a giant ton weight had been taken off my chest, and I bet my siblings felt the same. "I can't believe this." She chuckled while we all embraced one another but dad was still stood to the side trying to piece it all together.

"Neither could we when it happened." I giggled.

"How did it happen exactly?" Dad asked as we all let one another go.

"Another power I have is Wicca, and a spell I said which went wrong and sent us here. We've been trying to find our way home but now this has happened."

"So that's why you called me "mom" the other day." Mom giggled.

"When we woke up after you found us, we didn't know it had happened until grandma found us." Dakota replied. She looked at him as he answered, but then her entire facial expressions changed when she did, I think the reality of the fact she just made out with him hit home and her face contorted into that of a sickened one.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that." She said blushing seriously bad and hanging her head.

"Heat." He chuckled. "Not the first time it's made you do something crazy."

"There was a time when Dakota, Scott and I walked in just after you and dad and some "fun"." Lupa giggled.

"Dad?" She questioned. "Oh who is he, what's his name?" She asked suddenly going all giddy. "I bet he's someone from the pack right?" We all only just laughed lightly.

"No, he's from Canada, his name's Shadow." Dakota answered.

"Canada?" She questioned. "We don't plan on going to Canada do we?" She asked looking up to dad.

"Nope, we've got everything we need right here." He smiled.

"Oh trust me; you go up there at some point." Lupa sighed; Dakota and I knew what she was thinking. The night the Valley Pack are killed and they taken to the Ditori's base couldn't be that far from now.

"So now I see why you look so much like mom." She said towards Lupa.

"Yeah, and Dakota is pretty much a look-a-like of Dad." She replied. "So if you want to know what he looked like, look at him." She added, pointing to him. So that's what she did, she looked him up and down and I guessed trying to picture what her future mate would look like, it must have been hard to think that the wolf of her dreams was out there somewhere and their offspring was before her now. Pretty strange. But then again, another future mate was standing right beside her in the form of a human and my father. She then looked at me and her face contorted into a puzzled one.

"You don't look anything like them." She replied. "Where did you get all that black from?" My eyes widened and I looked frantically and desperately towards my siblings for an answer, but their faces were the same as mine. I couldn't think of anything to say other then…

"You were mated twice, I'm their half-sister." Everyone's eyes widened again.

"Really?" She asked. "What happened to "Shadow"?" She asked.

"You two grew distant." Lupa answered before I did and winking at me after she did. I understood, she may not take to well to hearing her future mate dying before hers and her children's eyes. "You split up after a few years, but you stayed really good friends."

"He visits regularly." Dakota added.

"So who's your father?" She then asked looking back to me.

"Well…" I said and rubbing the back of my neck in awkwardness. "He's closer then you think." I couldn't say it, but her face said how badly she wanted to know. "My dad…the one you married…that wolf…he's kinda… just…there." I said finally bringing myself to say it. Dad's eyes widened again, he didn't expect to be brought into this.

"Me?" He spat. "No way."

"It's true." Lupa replied. "You two married nearly four months after our dad."

"You had me four months after that." I added.

"But how, I'm human and she's a wolf." He asked and completely confused whereas mom was just down right embarrassed and confused.

"I think tomorrow night you turn into a wolf after Grams gives you the gift of Lycanthropy, you turned every full moon, but then you learnt to turn at will. When you fell in love, Grams reversed it so you were a wolf that turned into a human, I get my fur and eyes from, you." He stared blankly into my eyes, I wanted to laugh at his reaction, but it may not have been the best thing to do at this time. I guess he didn't take it well, because he turned around while he was deep in thought and walked a few steps away. Mom didn't seem to be fairing any better and stood staring either at him or me. Who could blame them? In this time, my mother was a Wolf and my father a Human, who would take well to it.

I padded up to him and stood opposite him, he turned to look away, but before he did I jumped up onto his chest as he gave me a puzzling look. "What are you doing?"

"Lift me." I replied.

"What?" He asked again.

"Use your power, lift me. We do this all this time." He sighed and placed his hands on my sides and moments later did I feel my paws lift the ground and I started to go up. At the same time his eyes shone brightly, as did mine and therefore he started to rise as well. He gasped as he looked around and down as we hovered a few inches off the floor. "We do this all the time." I said again. "You taught me how to use it, I didn't know how and I hurt some people with it before." He looked at me as we then started to descend back to the ground. "I have yours and mom's power as well as my own." I added as my paws touched the ground again. "You're my dad." He stared me in the eyes while I stayed up on his chest. It was when he crept his hands around me and I laid my head against his chest that he then understood and showed that in an affectionate hug.

"I'm a dad?" He asked as in disbelief.

"My dad." I giggled. "And your little girl." He chuckled lightly as I did before I looked back over to the others who looked on with smile. But then something caught my eye. I looked passed him, Grams was stood behind him a little way but gestured for me to be quiet. I looked to my siblings to see they too had seen her just as a voiced filled our heads.

"_Say goodbye, they've heard enough."_ I jumped off dad as we then walked back to Dakota and Lupa, Grams remained stealthy and crept around them as not to be seen. I sensed that mom and dad were puzzled as to the sudden silence and they too noticed the shift in change of the atmosphere around us.

"You have to go don't you." Mom replied.

"We can't stay, we have to go back home." Lupa answered.

"So, we won't see you again?" Scott asked again and sounding and little hurt.

"One day." Dakota replied. Grams started to walk casually towards them, but her paw steps were silent, none of us heard a thing as she approached them. But what was she going to do? "You'll see us when we're born.

"And one day you'll meet your grand-pups." I added.

"What?" Mom muttered with a grin and a tear that fell down her face.

"We're all married." Lupa answered. "I have three children."

"And I'm expecting." I added.

"You're pregnant?" Scott gasped.

"And one day you'll get to see them all. Just remember that family is everything and nothing will go wrong." I replied as Grams stepped right behind them and raised her paw to do something. But it was my own saying that suddenly made me become all fearful for them. The night they are taken is soon, we could stop all that. "WAIT!" I yelled and Grams froze in confusion and Lupa and Dakota just as puzzled. "Soon there's going to be some people that come to the Valley."

"Myka." Dakota seethed but I ignored him.

"When they do, stay away from the Valley Pack, just stay away."

"What, why?" Mom asked.

"Please." I pleaded with a tear falling down my cheek. "Just stay away." Suddenly, Grams waved her paw behind them and they fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lupa snapped.

"I couldn't do it, I had to warn them."

"They have to do it, they have to be taken." Dakota replied in a much calmer tone. "If they weren't taken, then mom wouldn't have met dad, they wouldn't have found one another and Scott and mom wouldn't have had you and if they didn't have you then that means Sam would still be alive. If they didn't go then they wouldn't have done what they have done, the time we come from wouldn't have happened and the Ditori could have won."

"Nothing different can happen sweetheart." Grams added. "Everything that happened in your time must happen in this one, nothing can be different." I sighed and hung my head.

"I just can't think of the things they have to go through. I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry; if you're here then I'm sure you'll know that everything works out for the best." Grams replied as she then placed a paw on both mom and dad's head and from under her pad came a white light that shone brightly onto them as well as what looked like a white mist that came from it.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"Doing what Sirius asked me to do in this eventuality, erasing their memories. They won't remember anything about you, nothing." She smiled.

"So they won't remember us."

"Not a thing. But I will need help moving them, we should put them somewhere that won't arouse suspicion before I do this to myself."

"You're going to erase your memory?" I asked.

"I know too much, it's my duty to do it, I can't risk stopping anything in the future." She replied as she then removed her paws and stepped to the side. "Do that thing you do, take them to the cliff, I shall meet you there." She added before fading away. We stepped up them and each placed one of our paws on both mom and dad before Dakota jumped us to the cliff where they were previously. If I was correct, they were supposed to fall asleep this night, so we laid them side by side, mom under dad's arm before retreating back towards the trees. "So, I guess this is goodbye." Dakota sighed and facing Grams.

"Oh you should know better then that, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh we know." Lupa giggled.

"Now go on, get home." But that's when I realised something, the spell should have taken us home when we found the event we were looking for, but we were still here.

"That's a thing, why aren't we home?" I questioned. "The spell should have taken us by now."

"Try another, maybe that's it." I nodded and placed my paws over my sibling's before saying one of my classics for when I want a spell to end.

"Guided spirits, hear my plea, annul this magic, so mote it be." I felt my eyes light up, but we still sat there, we hadn't moved and Grams still sat in front of us. It wasn't a spell we needed. But just to be sure I tried another and making it up as I went along. "We've done what we want and got what we need, abort this spell and make it guaranteed." Still, we stood where we were in the same time. It hadn't worked. I sighed; our mission to find what we were looking for wasn't over.

**I know it's been a while, i hadn't had time to put this one up, I've had a very busy week. But that was then, this is now and here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as the others and my other stories. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Fate, The Reason Why

A Twist in the Starnik's Past

Chapter 7: Fate, The Reason Why

**Lupa's P.O.V**

So our work was not yet done, but why? We found the event that gave us back our powers, but it was not the one to send us home. Myka can't take us back with another spell, Sirius won't allow grandma to, asshole, I can't believe I let him live in the future. But then again, this was the time before all that, so he was an ass now and after. With all my newfound gifts, one of them isn't like grandma and to move through time, annoyingly. Myka tried another spell to move us forward in time, but that didn't work either, nothing we seem to do, doesn't work. Mom and Scott shouldn't remember a thing according to grandma, good thing too; the things that we told them would have made the world a completely different place. But now that wasn't the problem, the real one now was how were we going to get home?

We sat around for hours, far away from the cliff with grandma, neither of us unable to come up with an idea of how to get home. Grandma kept saying how she was willing to break Sirius's rules and take us back, but we refused her to do so, she'd get into more trouble in doing so, and if she's sent to hell now, she wouldn't be able to find mom and Scott to reunite them in the future, give Scott the gift of lycanthropy, give me my gift as a psychic, therefore making me the earth bound angel, Myka would not have been born and therefore on-one would have been there to resurrect us or kill Sam. Everyone we so dearly loved would have died and wolf kind would have perished under their iron fist if grandma wasn't around. One thing leads to another, if the first didn't happen, then the rest wouldn't.

She reminded us that we had one last chance, and no matter if it was the right place or time, her memory would be erased automatically by Sirius and no-one would be able to help us. Myka would birth her pups before she was even born, I'd never see Faolan or my children again, Dakota would never be able to kiss Chance or have that family I know they've been trying to have, all we'd have is each other, and we'd have to stay side by side to survive and live a life separate from mom, Scott and eventually ourselves. But that was another question that ran through my mind. What was happening to us back in our time? If we had fallen through time as it seemed we did, then our bodies wouldn't be there and my children and mother would have just seen me vanish before their eyes. We've been gone for well over a day now; they are going to be worried about us. They're never going to see me again, or Jack Myka and Chance, Dakota. This was so messed up, I didn't want to stay here, we all wanted to go home, that is all we want.

Eventually, the fact that it was now night and how we'd been up for a while started to come to us, and eventually we started to give into it. Dakota jumped us back to mom and Scott's den after grandma recommended it and that she'd watch out for them and anyone else that came close. Without saying anything, we lay scattered around and started to drift off to sleep. I wasn't going to sleep yet; Dakota and Myka were nearly there inside the den whereas I was just resting my eyes lying outside, I didn't feel the cold anywhere near as much. I was just relaxing for a while when I then heard a voice that made me open my eyes a little. Staying where I was and leaving my head on my paws, I looked around with my eyes, no-one was around so I dismissed it as the wind and closed them again.

"…_Sound asleep."_ I heard that echoed voice again. I shot my eyes opened and raised my head; I defiantly heard something that time. It was a female's voice, and it sounded like mom. But if it was them or anyone else, grandma said she'd wake us up. _"I wonder what they're seeing."_ A male's voice then asked. I knew that one from anywhere.

"Faolan?" I called out a little loudly and looking around.

"_They were looking for a family matter, I'm sure they'll be up soon."_

"Mom!" I called out again this time a little louder. I woke up Dakota and Myka as they soon were stood at the entrance of the den.

"Lupa? What is it?" Dakota asked groggily.

"Shush!" I snapped and looking around the area outside. They remained behind me and looked around puzzled.

"_It's weird to see them like this." _Faolan chuckled.

"Did you hear that?" I asked in a near whisper to them behind me.

"Hear what? What can you hear?" Myka asked. I didn't reply, instead I took a few steps out to listen again.

"Oh no, she's having another Lupa moment." Dakota sighed. A "Lupa moment" to him is when he thinks I have a moment where I either start talking to myself or I see something he can't. Whereas really it's some spirit that caught my attention. It happened a lot when I got this gift from grandma seeing as I couldn't control it and filter out the voices. It's been a while since I heard voices at random, but nothing like this. Mom and Faolan aren't dead, so how come I was hearing them? I had a cold breeze not pass by me, but run through me, and there was no wind, so it can't have been the whether. I linked in with that breeze and when I did, I started to see two transparent figures that were mom and Faolan, but they weren't any other colour but white and they left behind a trail of tiny white orb like things. Even I hadn't seen anything like this. Was this some gift I had and didn't know about? Grandma would have to teach me these things again at some point. Three more figures appeared in from of them, it was me, Dakota and Myka. We lay side by side and paws touching. But we were lay with our heads up as if we were awake, yet our eyes were closed.

"_It's nice, it such a lovely thing to see my children together like this."_ Mom replied.

"_Just out of curiosity Miss Rosie, but why are they doing whatever it is they are doing?"_ I smiled a little, mom hated him calling her "Miss Rosie", yet he still did it, but as a sign of politeness to her.

"_They wanted to know why I fell in love with Scott before he became a wolf, I don't know what they're doing."_ I think I started to understand what this was. It must have been some sort of echo from the future. But how come only I was seeing this seeing as Myka and Dakota clearing weren't.

"_If you don't mind my asking, but why did you?"_

"_Beats me."_ She giggled as she looked down at us._ "I'd like to know the same thing." She stroked the side of my cheek, and at the same time I felt as if someone was genuinely beside me doing it. I placed a paw over it, but nothing was there. "I guess it's because Scott was always there for me, before and after Shadow, he was even there for Lupa and Dakota when they needed. He was my friend for many years; I couldn't have imagined my life without him."_

"_A lot less eventful might be one way."_ He chuckled and then making her laugh more.

"_Oh yeah, defiantly." _She laughed._ "But I couldn't think of a better life. If he hadn't come back for me, it's likely we'd all be dead." _That last sentence repeated and echoed in my mind for a moment before then fading away as well as mom's voice. Those orb like things dimmed before disappearing and I stood staring at the spot where it all happened. Suddenly, it hit me in the face like a slap.

A few minutes later, grandma brought us to our last try, something we could only hope was right. We were on a rooftop, hopefully at the right time and place we had to be if my memory serves right. It was night, but the streets were lit brightly with street lights and the sounds of car horns and people could be heard from miles around. Grandma wanted us to be sure this was the right place, before she brought us even I wasn't sure, but it did have some thought to it. It made sense if we thought about it long enough. So after the longest hug we've ever had from her, she brought us here and disappeared back to her own time to have her memory erased. If this was the wrong time then we're now on our own, there's nothing we can do about it. But I was more or less certain that we had to be here. Myka and Dakota didn't seem to see why I saw what I did, or the sense that this could be the place to send us home, but they thought it was better then lying around for another day or perhaps a week until we found what we were looking for.

So here we are, on the night that made mom and Scott became what they were today. They night they were separated. We heard a loud crash followed by a booming explosion, so we ran to the edge of the rooftop; we were in a large town centre. Basically a large roundabout with shops and apartments on the outside and the actually roundabout looked like a small park type thing with a few trees, benches and stone paths to walk around on. To the right of us and on the far side we saw Scott yelling and crying out loudly as he used his power to throw people and cars around like a human's doll. The three of us watched in awe, he told us this happened, but not like this. It was this night that made them stronger. Because of this night, mom met dad, birthed Dakota and me, dad died and Myka was born after Scott and mom fell in love. Everything that was to happened was because of this night; this night was the reason everything happened. Had it not happened, nothing would have happened the way it was supposed to, in fact, nothing that was supposed to have happened would have happened.

People ran in fear of him, police fired at him, but he fired back using his power and throwing more things around as he did. I remember him telling us that he thought mom died on this night so he went on a rampage across the town, destroying and killing anyone he saw, whether it was the Ditori or an innocent. Suddenly, we saw mom, Tony, Dean and Skye come running out of a street and towards him, the humans peeled off from mom and then cover behind a car while mom ran for Scott who after he saw her flew into her paws and she did to his arms. Not long after that did the Ditori started coming in from all sides and a helicopter fly over our heads. They ran again, but then saw how they were blocked in, in the middle of the centre.

They were surrounded on all sides with no way out, the Ditori surrounded them and civilians started to come out and witness what was happening. A man stepped out of the helicopter and walked towards the line that surrounded them, we couldn't hear what they were saying, we were way to far away. I'd say we were nearly fifty feet high up here and over one hundred feet from them.

"Ok, so why are we here again?" Dakota then asked.

"This event is responsible for mom meeting dad and Scott coming back to find mom. If he hadn't, dad wouldn't have died, Scott and mom wouldn't have fallen in love and Myka wouldn't have been born. Everything comes down to this moment."

"I didn't remember them telling us how they got out of this one." Myka added.

"The Starnik have an incantation which when they said it transported them far away from one another so they could live a normal life and live normally. Mom and Scott used it on this night because there wasn't a way out." Suddenly, there were several sounds of gun shots that made us focus back onto them. The Ditori opened fire with everything they had, but the bullets didn't come closer then a few feet as Scott caught them with his telekinesis. Silence only came when there wasn't anything left to shoot. The bullets fell to the ground while the Ditori reloaded.

"If I'm right..." I contiuned. "That incantation made a fire consume them and acted as a shield before they were transported away." When I spoke, we could just about make mom and Scott yell as they were shot with the drug that took away their powers. Now I remember what happens, but then I thought about something else. They said that grandma came to them, stopped time and found a way to give them back their powers and allowed them to do what was needed. But upon thinking that, I thought back to when they told me that grandma tried to warn them of this, that she tried to tell them that the Valley Pack was going to die and that the Ditori were coming after them. What if Sirius's mind wipe seeped that bit of information through so she remember that we told her, just not that it was us that told her it. It had to be the only explanation, we were the reason she came to know that, so if her mind wipe from Sirius failed and leaked through that piece of information, then that's how she remembered it. But on more thinking back, there was also the time she tried to tell us that dad was going to die, another thing we told her of, so therefore another moment when her mind wipe failed.

I was snapped out of thought when I heard that man shout, but not loud enough to know what he said. "So they say that incantation that sends them away?" Myka questioned.

"Yeah, any moment now." I replied as we watched on. The Ditori reloaded their weapons. This was it, the moment we had been waiting for, or so we hoped. Scott stood up and mom jumped up onto his chest to stare into his eyes. But we only started to grow worried, nothing was happening. The man ordered they take aim, so they did, but still nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Dakota seethed as he too started to see what I was, that nothing was happening.

"It'll happen, don't worry." I replied as we watched on. But the worry in me and my siblings only started to grow, still nothing happened. We could make out mom and Scott's lips moving, but nothing happened. If I had a heartbeat, it would've burst out of my chest from the worry in me. Something wasn't right, they should be going by now. Suddenly, Myka took a few quick steps closer to the edge and said and fast as she could.

"We've found our parents mysterious desire, now consume them both with a Starnik's fire." Her eyes flashed with Starnik energy and when we looked down to them again, a green fire burst out the ground and swirled around them. We could see them through small gaps in that fire. And it was when the Ditori and civilians stepped back from the searing heat that man yelled so loud we could hear.

"FIRE!" I stepped forward beside my sister and threw out my paw in their direction. As soon as they fired, one of my shields surround them within the fire so it was hardly seen, it blended in together nicely. Dakota then stepped forwards in-between us and held out one of his paws towards them as Myka did as well. When she did, everyone surrounding them went soaring back and away as if some shockwave had hit them and the firing ceased. It was then that Dakota with his paw held out raised it quickly and towards the sky that mom and Scott vanished in two balls of fire into the sky and in two different directions. The fire started to die down and the crowd jumped to their feet, some running for their lives and other ready to fire again, but at nothing, they had gone. It was a minute later that the Ditori climbed into their vehicles and that man in his helicopter that they drove and flew away. We recognised Skye, Tony, Dean and my step grandparents Jenny and David walk into the centre of some crater and talked quietly.

We were stood where we were, right on the edge of the cliff as we looked down at everything. We turned and walked back a little way as not to be seen before sitting to face one another in complete silence. It was fate, our destiny, it was in our future to come here and go this. It was us that made mom and Scott separate; it was their children that made the Starnik live. It was us that made grandma try and warn them of this night, it was us that made her try and warn us of Dad's passing, it was us that made them separate on this night, we are the ones that made the Starnik who they are. We got our powers for a reason. Myka her gift of Wicca to create that fire to conceal them, I that shield which let them live and Dakota the one to teleport them far away to be safe and carry out the prophecy. It was fate we received these gifts; it was our future to come back to this time and see and do what we've just done. It was the Starnik's children that made the Starnik do what they had done. But the more important thing was our question. Why did our mother fall in love with a human? It was because of us. They fell in love because we were the ones that made everything fall into place before it even happened. We were the ones that made everything happen the way it was supposed to.

We tried to get our head around that fact when we started to hear a rumbling sound, one we have been wanting to hear for over a day now, the same one that we heard before we came hear. It was soon after that a bright light just seemed to appear from all around us from nowhere. I closed my eyes as it grew to blinding levels and it consumed us all.

I opened my eyes what felt like only a few seconds later to another light, but the natural daylight, not some supernatural light. I looked around, Dakota and Myka just opened their eyes to my left as we lay in our line with Myka right beside me and Dakota on the other side. We looked around, before us was a gap in the trees with a view of a Valley, behind us was mom and Scott's den, but no-one was around. I looked back at my siblings when Dakota asked.

"Are we back?" Myka looked at me and then down to my paws when a smile grew on her face. I followed it and at my paws lay, curled around another were three pups, but not just any pups, but mine. My jaw dropped a little and a tear of joy fell down my cheek as I took my paw off Myka's and stroked my daughter Sarah's face. She smiled in her slumber and shifted around a little as to get more comfy.

"Ahh finally." A voice said from behind. Lying where we were, we looked around and walking from the den entrance came my beloved mate. He walked towards me and nuzzled my neck, but when he went to pull back, I carefully manoeuvred myself to sit up and I wrapped my paws around him without saying anything and let another tear fall down my cheek. "What's wrong?" He chuckled as he wrapped his paws around me.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I muttered.

"What made you think that?" He laughed lightly again. "You've only been out a little over an hour." I pulled back quickly and looked him in the eye.

"What?" Myka asked before I could.

"You've only been out for an hour, why something wrong?" He asked.

"We've been gone nearly a day, how is that?" Dakota asked.

"Ok, I don't know what you three saw, but you've been here this entire time and only for an hour."

"Where is everyone else?" Myka then asked.

"Your mom and dad are out on a walk and Chance was about to throw up so Jack went with her."

"Wait, What?" Dakota gasped.

"Dakota!" Chance yelled as she came running up the slope to our right, barrelling passed us and flying into his chest. He wrapped his paws around her and smiled as he inhaled her scent.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought her." Faolan answered. "I thought that you'd be out for a while when we got back so I brought her."

"How?" I asked.

"Myka's not the only witch remember." He chuckled as he kissed me.

"We were getting worried." Chance giggled as she kissed him.

"We?" He laughed.

"I'm pregnant." He pulled back fast and looked her in the eye. He looked her from there to her stomach and then back.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Oh yeah, I can see that something's there that wasn't a few days ago." She giggled and kissing him again.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Jack walked around to Myka while they spoke together and it was a few minutes later that Rosie and Scott returned and greeted us again. The news was shared about Chance and the small family pack hung around the rest of the day to enjoy each other's company. The pups acted like pups upon seeing their mother awake and both Chance and Myka weren't so relieved when they were blessed with nausea, but both were happy that the family were due more arrivals and hopefully more extraordinary gifts as the rest of the family had. As night fell, Myka was sat over looking the Valley through the trees as her mother came to join her, now it was her with a question on her mind. "So…" She said. "Did you find you answer?" She asked. Myka turned to look at her. Rosie so awaited to hear this answer, but she didn't care; she loved her mate with all her heart so she didn't care for an answer. Myka grinned.

"Nope, sorry." She lied. Rosie only smiled and licked her cheek.

"Good, because it's more fun that way." She giggled.

"Ok, but tell me this." Myka then said and turning to face her more. "When was the first time you came into heat?"

"You should know that, it was when I met Shadow."

"Really?" Myka asked.

"Yeah…" She replied and not understanding what her daughter was talking about. "Why?"

"No reason, just curious." Myka asked as she then started walking away with a large grin on her face. Rosie sat still trying to think what her youngest daughter was taking about, but she couldn't think why.

"Hey, wait a minute." Rosie said after seeing that her daughter was hiding something. Myka only laughed and started running, therefore causing her mother to run after her to seek that answer. Myka never will or did tell her mother what she meant that night and it was a secret she took to her grave. But it wasn't the only thing she, Lupa and Dakota took with them and didn't share. That question still remained, why did their mother fall in love with a human? The answer…well, that's something we shall never know. But I think between the brother and sisters, it was because of the world they live in, a world full of wonder, but also a world full of magic. Magic in the Starnik's blood, passed down through the natural and most amazing magic that was their children. The Starnik went down in history symbolising family, but in a way that wasn't seen by anyone even themselves, they symbolised magic, that magic can be found in the most unlikely of places and in the most ordinary of beings. Magic surrounds us everyday in both fiction and reality, sometimes hidden, sometimes not. If it was, then it was in plain site. Magic swarms us in our lives everyday; you just have to know where to look.

**So hear we are, final finished. I did say that this was going to be a short story. So how did i do, what do you guys think? Never Unseen, were you disappointed? I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I want to thank Lonelywithbackenglish2, The Dark Shadow, The Omega's Alpha, Boltandmaybelle247, Never Unseen, The-Crazy-Lone-Wolf and JohnWolf234 for reviewing, you guys are just amazing. I hope you like it.**

**Some more news here guys, for those that don't know me very well, i never leave the Archive long, so guess what, you will see me back here very soon with a brand new story. I only thought of it the other day, but I've already thought of how it will go and everything other then the title of it. It'll be a supernatural fiction, obviously seeing as this is me here. hahaha The summery goes a little like this: "In a world where werewolves exist and the world knows it, they are treated like dirt most of the time, the world refuses to accept them in society. This story follows a seventeen year old named Cole who is one and lives in a town with his family who are just like him, but he's got a little extra under his belt them the rest of them. He's the only one who can turn into the wolf for special reasons, but his family still have their abilities. No-one knows of their bloodline, but when Cole tells someone he thought he could trust with his secret, it backfires and soon the whole town knows and treats him the complete opposite to how they used to. It's about how he goes out to try and gain the town and his friends acceptance once more and to be a part of the community again." How does that sound? I hope you think it sounds good, but if you don't then don't read it, i'm going to do it either way.**

**So, once again thanks for reading and reviewing this you amazing people, until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
